


The Wolf-shifter’s Heart, The Lion’s Embrace

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: Thornfall Legacy [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mages, Mages and Templars, Red Lyrium, Red Templars, Shapeshifting, Templars, Templars (Dragon Age), Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: “Go fuck yourself, Commander!” Fae snarled as she tried to leave the room while trying to control herself and prevent herself from suddenly shifting forms in front of him; but the man, whom she had just snapped at, moved to block her path yet again.“Fae, please...What is going on? Why are you avoiding me?” His golden eyes showing the plea that she could not respond to.The life of a shapeshifter can sometimes be cruel, while being kind at other times. Though for twenty-three year old shapeshifter Fae Thornfall, her life seems to be just a really cruel joke until one stormy night changes everything. Now, transported to the world of Thedas, Fae must learn to survive not only among the humans of the Inquisition but must also endure the alluring scent and gorgeous golden eyes of the ex-Templar turned Commander while also keeping her wolf form secret, which fails miserably. When things begin to look up, however, fate decides to be a royal B once more and the happy ending Fae wants so bad may not come to pass.





	1. Prologue

A bright and sudden flash of light lit up the room through the open window, revealing the dark interior for only a moment while also revealing a four poster bed with someone, briefly shown to be a short haired person, sitting on the edge. The shadows filled the room once more as a boom of thunder roared in the air like a raging tiger, but still another flash allowed the person to be revealed in the mirror on the dresser as a young woman. “Life is cruel, and for someone like me, its even more so.” Her mouth moved as she spoke to no one but herself. Her eyes which were closed soon began to open in a painstakingly slow motion to reveal their shadowy sapphire color; lifting her head to look in the mirror, her hair, which had slipped into her face sometime before, slid out of the way to allow her to see herself as another bolt of lighting zipped by the window. “Why did you have to go?” She asked as she looked to the picture frame sitting askew on the flat part of the dresser. She knew who all was in the picture, she had stared at enough times to have memorized the faces of those she had loved dearly, “Mom. Dad. I’m sorry... I didn’t mean for...” her voice filled with emotion as she stared blankly at the picture. Suddenly, she felt water well up in her eyes and felt it slowly begin to escape its confines to slide down her cheeks. Standing from the bed, the woman reached out and over to the picture frame and took it into her grasp; it wasn't so much a picture as it was a small and very well done painting. Taking the frame apart, she pulled the picture from its confines and, folding it ever so carefully, she put it into a pocket. Once she had done that she looked outside to see that the rain was now beyond a downpour and frowned as she wondered if she should really be testing her luck and go wandering outside during a storm. _If I don’t leave now I won’t be able to make a fresh start._ She thought as she began to move towards the bedroom door, it was slowly at first but once the door was open, she left it that way and began to head towards the stairs. Taking them one at a time, her progress was unhurried and rightfully so as she was in no hurry to go anywhere; soon she stepped onto the rug that started at the bottom of the stairwell and followed it to the front door, which she opened, exited out of, and closed behind her. Standing on the front porch, the rain that had been slamming onto the roof in a dull sound was far louder now and the wind that had been howling before was screaming like a banshee as it whipped her shoulder length hair around.

Looking around, the young woman sighed, began walking towards the edge of the porch and as she leapt off of it a transformation claimed her and, where once a woman had been, a canine like she-beast landed upon the drenched and dying grass to run towards the woods, where the shadows swallowed her whole; as her paws pounded upon the ground, her fur was whipped by the wind, thorns and the branches of the underbrush. She stopped as she stood on a flat topped boulder and flicked her ears in all directions, _I can sense danger but the rain prevents me from seeing where it’s located._ She looked around again but before she could continue on her set path, the sound of gunfire rang out at the same time another flash of lightning and roar of thunder sounded. She felt pain explode throughout her chest and gasped as she returned to human form; weither unfortunately or fortunately, as she fell from the boulder, she never felt herself hit the ground. _Is this...my end?_ She questioned as her eyes closed. Before she knew it she felt as if she was floating, but darkness quickly wrapped itself around her like a warm blanket and she fell into it willingly.

**** 

“ _Hey_ ,” the voice that called out to her through the darkness was gentle, rich, and filled with great worry as the tone signaled that it was a man speaking. “ _Wake up_ ,” The voice continued to reach her through the darkness, but now she struggled against the sudden heavy sensation in the area just above her heart that made it seem as if a sumo wrestler was sitting on her chest. 

 _I can’t breathe...Why can’t I breathe?_ She wondered as she heard a new voice join the other one but the words were muffled and she could no longer understand them. _Is this what it’s like to be dead? I thought death involved a person’s soul entering something close to a complete oblivion? Or am I headed to an unknown paradise?_

The first voice echoed once more, “ _Please, wake up. You need to wake up,_ ” The voice was pleading now, and she fought harder then she had been before to do as it was asking. Her eyelids fluttered as her senses returned to her. “Come on, you’re almost there, continue to fight,” The voice grew stronger and louder, then her eyes opened to see a plain brown ceiling above her. “You’re awake!” The voice sounded just to her left and slowly she managed to turn her head towards the voice’s owner and saw a blonde haired man sitting beside the bed. 

 _He looks familiar...but where have I seen him before?_ She met his eyes, noted the amber with flecks of gold that made up his irises, and for a moment she watched as he scanned her face. When she tried to speak he stopped her with a shake of his head. 

“Don’t try to talk,” He commanded her softly, “You are still badly wounded and in need of more healing. I am only keeping you company until Solas can return with another potion and something for you to drink.” He met her eyes once more and frowned as he squeezed her hand gently, as if automatically trying to reassure her without really realizing that he was, “You’re lucky we found you when we did.”

 _What does he mean?_ She wondered as she let the question show in her eyes.

”You...don’t remember?” He asked upon seeing the confusion in her tired eyes. She shook her head carefully and decided to turn her gaze back to the ceiling as he explained. “I was hunting with some of the soldiers for meat, when an unexpected noise caught my attention,” he scanned her once more, “That’s when we came across you on the ground in the nearby forest. At first we thought you were dead, but when I went to pick you up to bring you here for a proper buriel I heard you whimpering and begging to be allowed to live,” he frowned as she listened, “I checked you over, and saw that despite the amount of blood that was pooling around you, you were still fighting to live. I carried you back here as swiftly and carefully as I could manage after giving you a healing potion for your wound.” He finished as she closed her eyes for a moment.

 _That explains the floating sensation... but... how exactly did he find me?_ She opened her eyes, she was tired and wanted to slip back into the comforting embrace of darkness, but it seemed that the man beside her had other plans. 

“Hey,” he squeezed her hand again, this time adding a bit of pressure, “I need you to try and stay awake just a little bit longer, okay?” The man asked of her as she managed to look at him again from the corner of her left eye. This time she noticed more about him, from his blonde hair being styled back (as if he was trying to hide that it was curly, which the only reason she could tell was because her own hair was curly and she had tried to style it into being straight, which had failed miserably on more the one occasion, to the point of her giving up on styling it at all), to the fur around his shoulders, down to the armor she could see him wearing. She returned her gaze to the ceiling and watched the little particles of dust as they flew around above her. She heard a door open, watched the floating particles of dust become disturbed in their floating patterns and heard someone talking to the man next to her, but once more the words were unrecognizable to her ears as she felt sleep beckoning to her. She heard the man speaking, but the voice of the other person responded and she understood enough to know that the second voice was telling the man that with the state she was in, she was now in between consciousness and subconsciousness. 

“Meaning what?” The man asked a bit defensively as if he was trying to protect her from something. But if the second voice answered it was with an answer that she could not have known about as she could no longer fight off the song of sleep and shut her eyes as it pulled her gently her into its warm and safe embrace, like a mother would do with her young baby girl.


	2. One

When the young woman next awoke, she could hear the sound of soft rainfall outside of the building, no the tent that she had been moved to, and opened her eyes as she heard someone moving around nearby. “Finally awake?” The voice that spoke was different this time, an older woman by the sound, yet still gentle. 

“Where?” The young woman asked with a voice so hoarse it sounded almost foreign to her. She heard thunder clap at the same time she asked her question, as if it was emphasizing the word. 

“You are in Haven, child.” The voice responded as the young woman looked to see the older woman, dressed in what she assumed to be robes, walking towards her with a cup filled with something. She set the cup down and helped the young woman to sit up, with a couple of pillows behind her to help keep her propped up; once that was done the older woman turned back to the cup and handed it to the young woman. “Drink this, it will help soothe your throat.” Doing as she was told, the young woman took a careful drink of the liquid to discover that it was a lukewarm tea (with hints of honey, lavender and mint) that was almost heavenly as it wetted her dry throat. Closing her eyes, the young woman rolled in the sensation the tea brought her and heard the older woman chuckle softly. “From the look on your face, I would venture to guess you are an avid tea drinker?” She watched as the young woman nodded her response not yet willing to give her voice another try just yet. “I see,” the older woman sat in the chair next to the young woman’s cot and watched her as she took another careful drink, “If I may: what is your name, child?” The woman asked as the younger looked to her. 

“It’s Fae, ma’am. Fae Thornfall,” Fae introduced herself to the older woman who nodded. 

“Certainly a unique name for one so special as yourself.” 

“Pardon?” Fae scrunched her brow in confusion. 

“Oh, please, don’t mind the babbling of an old woman,” the woman smiled warmly as someone approached the tent. Before the woman could speak again, the person who had been approaching knocked on a pole that held up a corner of the tent and spoke. 

“Ma’am, I have come to retrieve you at the request of the Commander. Some of the recruits need to be attented to, again.” A soldier dressed in armor from head to toe appeared in the entrance as the woman sighed. 

“Yes of course, right away, Captain Rhylen,” The older woman frowned before looking to Fae, “I’m sorry to leave you so soon deary, but do try not to move too much while I am away. Until I can say for certain that you are able and healed enough, you need to remain in bed to allow your strength to fully recover.” 

“Of course ma’am,” Fae responded quietly with a slight nod, her voice still a touch hoarse but not as bad as it had once been. She watched the woman leave, then her attention turned to the soldier who was watching her carefully. Under his scrutinizing gaze, Fae felt as if she was being judged for a crime she had not yet committed (with the key word being yet as she was sure that before half a year could pass she would most likely have to do something illegal). 

“Forgive me for staring, my lady,” Rhylen apologized as she frowned at being called “my lady”, “I had heard whispers among the soldiers of a young woman that the Commander had taken a sudden fancy too, but until I saw you I did not dare believe their words.” He apporached bow offering a small bow, “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Knight-Captain Rhylen, I serve under Commander Cullen as his second-in-command. May I ask for your name?” Rhylen questioned as she thought it over. 

“You may call me Fae,” She said as he nodded. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Fae,” Rhylen could tell there was something different about this woman, but what it was eluded him at this point in time. “I shall inform the Commander that you are awake at once. He has been greatly concerned for your wellbeing.” With that Rhylen left Fae alone and the young woman sighed with a hand rising to pinch the bridge of her nose.

After a while she decided to let her thoughts wander; as they floated around in her mind like fat, happy and lazy bumblebees, she listened to the rain and couldn’t help the small smile that crossed her face as her eyes closed to the sound of it bouncing off the tent canvas, pouring onto the ground and just created a scene that seemed both mystical and calming at the same time. “Contemplating the rain?” A familiar voice asked as she shook her head. 

“I’ve loved the rain since I was just a little girl. There’s something about it that soothes my soul, and the smell of the earth after it rains is almost... _blissful_...” She sighed wistfully as she opened her eyes to see the person who had spoken was the man who had been at her bedside however many days and nights ago. 

“I’m going to guess that you don’t mind getting wet?” He asked making his approach towards her. 

“Not at all, I used to play in the rain all the time with my parents while other children were stuck inside their homes doing chores or working on their letters.”

The man smiled then, “You must have had a wonderful childhood.”

”I’d like to think so, though when I got older, I had friends who would join me and afterward would comment on how we all smelled like wet dogs after,” Fae smiled with a small chuckle, “Which now that I think about it, it probably wasn’t helped by the fact that our dogs would join us and had of course jumped up on us.” 

“I wouldn’t think it would,” the man smiled warmly at the fond memory she was openly sharing with him. “I am glad to see your feeling better, the last time I saw you, you were almost to death’s door.” He frowned for a minute as she sighed. 

“I guess I was saved in time,” she whispered as he watched her. _By the very definition of a white knight apparently._ She wondered where that thought had sprouted up from but quickly dismissed it as he took the seat next to her cot. 

“I’m glad to have saved you,” He commented with a slight blush before he recovered himself, “Ah...before we get any further with discussions, let me introduce myself: I am Cullen Rutherford,” he started as she inwardly swore his name sounded familiar to her just like his face looked familiar, “I serve as the military advisor for the Herald of Andraste and Commander of the Inquisition’s military forces.” He finished as she nodded. 

“Fae Thornfall, but everyone just calls me Fae.” She figured he had been polite enough to introduce himself, might as well return the favor. 

“That is a rather...unique...name.” The man, Cullen, frowned as she shrugged. 

“My parents were...how can I put this?” She questioned as she frowned, “They didn’t believe that I should have just any common name. To them I was born special and deserved a name just as special.” She informed him as he thought that over. 

“What about your surname? I’ve never heard of Thornfall before.” 

“I’m not so sure on that part to be completely honest. It was my father’s last name and became my mother’s after she married him, but anymore then that I can’t tell you,” Fae shook her head, _**Why** does he look so familiar to me?!_ She questioned in her mind as she met his eyes again. Something about his eyes, no it was something about _him_  that had her wanting to be around him, to never let him out of sight.

“I see,” he nodded as he sensed the slight shift in her body language that signaled that the subject of her parents was a touchy subject at this time. “I won’t press the matter any more then what we have just discussed as I can see it is a touchy subject to speak on.” He told her as he felt a rather odd sensation to protect her, to have her at his side and in his sight, come over him. She only nodded her thanks and looked away as silence filled the air between them. It wasn’t an uncomfortable or awkward silence, rather it was a calm silence that wasn’t silence at all. She could clearly hear the sounds of combat practice, could hear shouting as someone snapped at the trainees, heard the laughter of children as they became soaked with the rain, heard the soft footfall of soldiers and guards out on patrol, and heard the Commander’s steady breathing as he was thinking things over in his mind. “If I may, Lady Fae-!” 

“Please just Fae,” she groaned as he watched her curiously, “I hate being called “my lady” or even “Lady” in general. Drives me up the fucking wall.” She growled low. 

“As you wish, Fae,” he nodded as she looked to him. “If I may: Do you truly remember nothing of your rescue?” 

She had to actually think on that for a moment, but then shook her head slowly, “Unfortunately I don’t. I don’t even remember how I got to where you found me or where my wound came from.” She told him as she carefully touched the tender spot over her chest where she could sense the wound was at. “Honestly from where I can feel the wound at, I’m amazed that I’m even alive.” 

“Whatever hit you, it missed your heart but it also went completely through.” Cullen informed her as she inwardly agreed in a rather snide way.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious..._  She closed her eyes as a sudden wave of dizziness overwhelmed her. 

“You should lie back down,” Cullen noticed the dizzy spell that slammed into her full speed, stood up and helped her to lay down after adjusting the pillows. 

“You don’t have to stay,” she tried to tell him, but he only sat back down in the chair. 

“I’ll be fine. Rhylen is handeling the recruits, and you could use the company; besides,” he reached out and placed his hand over hers in the way a male friend would hold his female friend’s hand if she was needing to be comforted, “If anyone who isn’t the healer comes to try and bother you, I will be able to act as a deterrent,” He told her as she felt sleep softly knocking on her doorstep. “Get some sleep,” he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “You need to recover and sleep is the best way to do that right now,” and as he said those words, Fae found herself drifting off into the dream world where she dreamt of running wild.

****

A month later Fae smelled food, and knowing that her stomach was in need of substance (since she had only been able to drink water and tea for the past month) she began to rouse from her slumber. Open her eyes, she began to rub sleep away as the older woman, that had been her caretaker for the past month, came walking in with something for her too eat. “Good morning deary,” the woman smiled as she set the bowl down and helped Fae sit up. 

“Good morning ma’am,” Fae responded as the woman handed the bowl over to her. Fae wasn’t exactly hungry, but she needed to eat and so taking the spoon that had come with the bowl she began to eat the food slowly and carefully knowing that if she over-ate she would most likely get sick. 

“You’ve been healing rather nicely, Little Fairy,” the woman smiled as Fae listened. Fae had explained to the woman that her name was borrowed from the word Faery, just without the ending part, and so the woman had taken to calling her “Little Fairy” the past few weeks. When the woman wasn’t with her, Cullen would make sure to stop by and keep her company for a while until duty called him away, but often by that time she would be sleeping again. “It won’t be long now until I clear you for short walks around the town and encampment.” 

“How long, Mother Bear?” The woman smiled at Fae’s use of nickname for her. She had not once stopped Fae from using it as she found it rather adorable and had wholeheartedly accepted the nickname from Fae. 

“Give it until tomorrow afternoon,” the woman told Fae who nodded, “Don’t you worry about over eating, Little Fairy, I made sure there is just enough for you to be filled without overwhelming your poor stomach.” Fae nodded her acknowledgment and continued to eat slowly. She still experienced pains from the wound if she moved at a quick or even normal pace, so for now it was slow movements. When she was finished, the woman took the bowl from her and set it aside as she took out some paper and began helping her to write in Common. Three weeks ago both the healer and Cullen had discovered that Fae could neither read nor write Common (She could understand and read the English language and speak many more very fluently) and so both had decided (almost by drawing straws literally) who would help her read while the other helped her to learn to write. The woman, being more patient as she had years of teaching under her belt, had taken to teaching Fae to write, while Cullen was teaching her to read. Granted, Fae probably wasn’t the best student either had ever had as she became frustrated rather quickly, but their shared level of patience with her amazed the young woman and it was often the only encouragement she needed to learn what she could. Fae was working on finishing a sentence in Common when Cullen came to stop by. “Good afternoon, Commander,” the healer greeted Cullen who nodded.

”Good afternoon, Ma’am,” Secretly it amazed Fae at how well-mannered Cullen seemed to be with the woman, but it really didn’t surprise her as she remembered that they were working towards a shared goal. “I am just dropping by to see how Fae is doing,” he looked to the young woman who was trying her damnedest to not get frustrated with what she was doing and so was completely ignoring him at the moment. 

“Aside from working hard on her letters, she will be allowed to go for short walks by tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Oh?” Cullen looked to Fae who was starting to let her frustration show, “I will be able to help with that,” He volunteered as he glanced at the healer who sighed. 

“Little Fairy,” the healer used the nickname she had give Fae and Cullen raised a brow. Fae had informed him of the same thing she had told the healer but this was the first time he had heard the older woman refer to her as “Little Fairy” in his presence. “Why don’t we work on this again in the morning? The Commander is here and I must go attend to the others.” She offered as Fae gave up and allowed her to take the thing she was working on. With that the healer left and Fae sat staring at the wall of the tent, with chin resting on the heel of her right hand and a slight scowl upon her face; she was thoroughly frustrated with herself for not being able to do the simplest of things, such as writing out a sentence and it irked her to no end. 

“Fae?” Cullen approached her knowing that she needed to vent and sat down in the usual chair. 

“Why does it have to be so frustrating?” She questioned more to herself then to him. 

“Its a new and unfamiliar language to you, it will take some time to get used to,” he spoke softly as she frowned.

”But I’ve never had _this_ much trouble before!” Fae told him, “Where I came from I could read, write _AND_ speak in all languages fluently but this is a language that evades me at every turn!” She felt her body set on fire as her blood boiled at the anger she felt with herself.

Cullen leaned forward and wrapped her hand in his, “Breath, Fae,” he told her as she inhaled and exhaled in a sigh. “You’ve been injured and your body is focusing on recovering from that injury. Your mind may be too overwhelmed with helping you heal to be able to learn a completely new language.”

Fae looked to Cullen then, “Maybe,” she seemed to almost deflate with defeat and it sent a pain through him to see her look like that. “It just feels as if I should be able to know the language with how focused you two are on teaching me, and to not be able to...It frustrates me to no end...” she looked away from him to look outside. This day was overcast with dark clouds, but so far no snow or rain was coming down yet. 

“Everything will come in due time, Fae,” Cullen told her giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She had noticed that he was always gentle with her; he never raised his voice with her, nor did he ever grip her hand or wrist too tightly. Sometimes he would squeeze a bit tighter then normal when it was needed, but he never tried to hurt her on purpose. As she was thinking, a sudden and unexpected clap of thunder startled her from her thoughts and she cursed.

”Holy shit!” She yelped in sudden fear as he squeezed her hand carefully, hinting that it had taken him by surprise as well but because she was the one he was being mindful of, it hadn’t affected him as much. She felt Cullen run his thumb in a circular motion on the back of her hand and slowly began to relax as she found herself responding to his touch. _He’s being far kinder to me then what a person like me deserves, why? What is driving him so?_ She frowned as part of her wondered what he was thinking about. She mentally kicked herself for wondering that and turned her gaze towards the outside where the rain began to fall.

Cullen scanned her with a straight face, _I can almost sense the touch of magic about her. Rhylen was right, there is something about her that is different but it eludes me as much as it eluded him._ Cullen watched as she began to tense up again and another crack of thunder exploded but this time he was ready for it and squeezed her hand gently as she inhaled a breath and held it. “Breath Fae,” he reminded her; he listened to her exhale and continued to rub his thumb in the circular motion. Something told him this storm was most likely going to last through the night and was only just getting started. He counted the seconds between the claps of thunder but this one was especially loud and thusly she shut her eyes and whimpered as the sound hurt her ears. She managed to free her hand from Cullen’s and covered her ears as the loud ringing sound prevented her from hearing his words. Cullen watched as she covered her ears and figured that the sound of the thunder being directly overhead had frightened her; he reached out and touched her shoulder to squeeze it gently. Fae looked to Cullen as he whispered encouraging words, and slowly uncovered her ears, “Let’s get started on reading shall we?” He asked softly in the hopes of distracting as she nodded. He quickly retrieved the book they had been working on and sat back down beside her and giving her the book, they started where they had left off the previous night. As the rain gently beat outside the tent, Fae and Cullen sat safely inside her tent with her reading the words outloud and him correcting her when it was needed. Had anyone outside of the patroling soldiers, guards, and the townsfolk of Haven and the members of the Inquisition seen them, they would assume him to be her lover. But everyone knew that the Commander and Fae were just starting to boarder on the precipice of friendship, though as Rhylen looked on he could almost see something more building up between the two.

_What lures him to her? What is she really?_ He asked himself eyeing Fae suspiciously, but a flash of lighting revealed something to him that forced him to hide his surprise as he turned back to the recruits. _So that’s what she is..._


	3. Two

Fae felt Rhylen’s gaze turn away from her and a red flag shot up in her mind. She knew that lightning could reveal the truth about her and it had revealed her to him and that thought alone scared the hell out of her. She continued to attempt to read with Cullen correcting her as was needed, but when he decided that she had done enough for the day, he took the book from her and placed the bookmarker he was holding in between the pages. “Your making better progress with each passing day,” Cullen smiled as she watched him put the book back where it had been resting before. He had told her that he had gotten the book from someone named Varric, and though she wanted to meet this Varric person, she knew she wouldn’t be able to for a long while. 

“Now if only I could get better with writing,” Fae pouted as he gave her a small smile. 

“All good things take time,” He reminded her as she huffed. “This is the type of battle that takes time and patience.” 

“Which is not one of my strongest virtues...” she grumbled as he shook his head. But before he could say anything someone called out to him. 

“Commander,” the voice was unfamiliar to Fae and it set her on edge. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, we-Oh!” The owner of the strange voice stopped at the entrance to the tent and gasped in surprise upon seeing who he was with. Fae scanned the person to see an older woman, most likely in her thirties, with naturally flaming red hair standing there now looking her over. “You must be Fae,” the woman gave a cautious, yet gentle, smile that set Fae’s hackles on end. “The Commander has spoken often about you during war meetings. So much so that I believe him to have a crush on you.” The woman teased Cullen as Fae became lost with confusion.

Cullen felt a blush explode across his face then, “I don’t...I mean I...!” He rubbed the back of his neck as Fae looked between him and the woman, still confused. Heaving out a huff, Cullen spoke to Fae. “Fae, this is Sister Leliana. She-!” 

“I am the spymaster for the Inquisition, and keeper of secrets.” Leliana interrupted Cullen who gained a rather irritated look at being interrupted so. She offered Fae another smile upon noticing that Fae was lost in her confusion. Fae wasn’t sure if she should introduce herself but then Leliana spoke again. “I know who you are Fae Thornfall, and I must say you have a very beautiful name, and it matches the fact that you are a very beautiful young woman.” 

“Ah...thank you...ma’am...” Fae was still greatly confused and Leliana chuckled. 

“Please, call me Leliana, I am sure that once you are fully recovered we will become fast friends,” Leliana then turned back to Cullen who was still stewing in irritation at her earlier interruption. “For now, I have come to inform you, Commander, that the Herald is soon to return from Val Royeaux with news.” 

“Thank you, Spymaster,” Cullen nodded as Leliana looked to Fae once more. Fae felt Leliana’s eyes bore right through her and her next words made Fae freeze with surprise. 

“I hope we will be able to speak more, Miss. Thornfall. I am eager to know more about you as it is rare to be able to meet one of your kind.” With that Cullen looked to Fae who was watching the older woman as she vanished.

_She... knows?_ Fae felt her heart stop with panic. 

“What did she mean by that Fae?” Cullen asked as Fae shook her head. 

“I...don’t know...” Fae lied but she could tell the he wasn’t buying it, though he didn’t seem eager to press the matter further. 

“Fae? Are you okay?” He asked noticing how pale she was suddenly becoming, but when she didn’t dare to respond, it struck him why and as if responding automatically, he grabbed something and was soon leaning over her and rubbing her back as she emptied what little she had eaten into the basin he had grabbed. “Apparently today was just a little too much for you to handle,” he sighed as he continued to rub her back. He called out for a soldier to fetch the healer and returned to Fae’s side as she heaved again. The healer rushed into the tent and frowned when she saw how pale Fae was, clicked her tongue and walked over as Fae groaned. 

“I was afraid of this,” the woman took a hold of Fae’s wrist to count the pulses. “Since your injury your immune system has been compromised, Little Fairy.” She shook her head and gave Fae a potion to help with calming her stomach will having a mild sedative in it. “Lie down,” she ordered Fae who did so with Cullen’s aid as fatigue swept over her. The healer watched as Fae fell into the abyss of sleep, took the basin that had been set on the ground, swiftly left to empty it and returned to see Cullen watching Fae with a worried gaze that almost seemed like a lover’s gaze to the woman. “She will be fine Commander, right now she just needs a bit of time to recover from the illness. Too much activity is bad for her, and we’ve been pushing it between the two of us, the storms and her frustration.” 

“Will she...?” 

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Was all the woman said as Cullen understood what she meant; nodding to the woman, Cullen turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Fae worriedly. 

_I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon, Fae,_ Cullen thought towards the sleeping form of the young woman before leaving to attend to his duties once more but halfway to the training grounds, he suddenly felt as if something was wrong and all fingers pointed towards Fae and turning on his heel, he rushed right back to her tent. What he could not have known as he ran, was that even though Fae slept sliently, she was actually writhing in pain and feeling as if she was on fire. 

_I feel as if the sun itself is inside me, burning me alive._ Fae fought the feeling as she burned. Her soul took the form of her canine like beast and bared her fangs as whimpers and snarls escaped her. 

“ _Fae_!” Cullen’s voice reached her ears but she couldn’t understand it. “Fae!” He called out to her in her dark world, and she snapped awake as she felt his hands upon her shoulders. 

The healer came rushing over and touched her cheek. “It’s alright child!” The woman said as Cullen held Fae still, allowing her to gain clarity. “The Commander figured out that you were somehow poisoned.”

Fae closed her eyes and sighed but she didn’t get the chance to speak as Cullen spoke before her. “Fae, I swear we will find the one who did this too you. I- Rhylen?” Cullen asked looking to the Captain who quickly appeared from seemingly nowhere. 

“We are already a head of you, Commander,” Rhylen reported, “The one responsible has been caught and is being held in the stocks where Sister Leliana is questioning him. She has requested your presence as soon as you are able to arrive.” 

“Very well, I will leave at once.” Cullen stood and left the tent, but looked back to Fae who was now slowly being helped up. _We’ve only just met, yet I am starting to treat her as if something more to her. What are you to me, Fae?_ He questioned as he left. Rhylen watched him leave then turned to Fae as the healer left to get some water for the girl to drink.

A few words passed between the two as they joked about something and Rhylen smiled then with a soft chuckle, “Guess I’m just getting old and don’t have time to deal with the drama anymore.” 

“Personally...you don’t look that old to me,” she smiled in return as he laughed. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he chuckled. “I’m sure compared to you, I’m ancient.” 

“I’m only twenty-three,” Fae told him as he raised a brow. 

“Truly? I honestly thought you were no older then sixteen at the most.” 

Fae sighed with head dropping then. “I blame that on my mother’s side...” she whined as Rhylen watched her with a chuckle before he began to leave. “Knight-Captain?” Fae didn’t dare look up but by calling him by his title, Rhylen stopped and turned halfway towards her.

“Lady Fae?” 

“If it’s not to soon, may I ask a favor of you?” She lifted her head to see him turning fully to her. 

“A favor?” 

“Yes.” 

“May I ask what this favor entails?” Rhylen could almost see and hear her thoughts as she met his eyes. 

“All I ask is...” 

****

Fae stood slowly with Cullen at her side, after asking Rhylen what she had, he had agreed to her favor and had left her alone. Now that the afternoon of next day had come, Fae found herself just working on willing herself to stand up. “Take it easy, Fae,” Cullen commanded her softly as she frowned. “Please,” he almost begged and she sighed. 

“Commander, I-!” Fae started but he would accept no argument from her. 

“If you don’t take it easy, you’re likely to hurt yourself again,” he pointed out as she gave up on trying to argue with him, “Besides it’s the healer’s orders,” Fae huffed but she didn’t make any motion to argue again. Once she was standing she felt her legs shaking, but Cullen was instantly at her side and was helping to keep her steady; once she was steady enough, they began to walk slowly. As soon as they stepped outside, Fae flinched as the light of the sun blinded her for a moment. “Give yourself a moment to adjust to the sun light.” 

Once she had adjusted to the light, she looked around to see the sight of a small town and an encampment surrounding her. Looking around she absorbed everything she saw but what captured her attention was the lake she could see in the distance whose surface glistened in the sunlight. _This truly isn’t my world... but...where am I?_  

“Fae?” Cullen’s voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to him. 

“Sorry,” She apologized as he smiled gently. 

“It’s alright, take your time.” 

As soon as she started walking again, Cullen remained at her side but as they walked, Fae’s thoughts buzzed angrily in her mind like rampaging hornets who had had their nest kicked as if it was a soccer ball. _Why is he so kind to me? I’m less then a person...not even fully human...so why? If...what would he do if he found out what I really am?_

“Fae, what are you thinking about?” Cullen asked her as she shook her head. 

“Nothing really,” She told him and this time he accepted it. They were eventually stopped by Leliana who smiled as she approached them with another woman in tow. 

“You’re moving around, that is very good,” Leliana smiled warmly towards Fae before turning to introduce her friend. “Fae, this is Josephine.” 

“A plasure to meet you, Lady Thornfall. I serve as the Inquisition’s Ambassador and the diplomatic advisor to the Herald.” Josephine was different compared the other two. Her skin tone was a shade darker then Cullen’s and Leliana’s was. Her eyes were a beautiful almost blue-green color and her hair was a dark as a starless night, but it was the gold ruffles upon her shirt that made her wonder about the woman’s sanity. “It is good to see that you are finally moving around,” Josephine flashed a smile towards Fae who nodded. 

“It feels good to be moving again, though I still have many restrictions to what I am able and allowed to do,” Fae told her as she nodded. 

“When you have a bit more freedom maybe we can speak more over some tea?” 

Fae wondered if she should accept the offer, “I would not want to distract you from your work, Lady Ambassador.” 

“Nonsense! You do look like you could use a friend, outside of the Commander who seems to be positively infatuated with you.” At that Fae had to fight off a laugh as Cullen began to sputter out his protests, much to the enjoyment of Leliana and Josephine. 

“I will think upon your generous offer, Lady Ambassador, for now though I believe it best if I continue to walk around to regain the strength in my legs.” Fae smiled as Josephine accepted that. 

“Of course,” Josephine and Leliana dismissed themselves soon after and as Fae started walking again she glance to Cullen who was frowning. 

“I’m sorry...” she whispered as he looked to her. 

“For what?” Cullen asked as she looked to him. 

“For being the reason you are being teased so much.” Fae was normally never shy about things (unless it came to her naked body as there was a reason behind that) but when she started to feel like a burden she would often slowly spiral into depression. 

“There’s no need to apologize for that,” he told her softly, “I can endure their teasing,” he frowned. 

“Still...” 

“Fae, it’s alright, I promise.” He told her with a smile. Fae looked away as he slowly began to lead her back to her tent. 

***

For the next week and a half, the process would be a repeat. Fae would wake up, eat something, have the healer attend to her and continue teaching her to write in Common, and by the afternoon Cullen would come, help her get out of bed, help her walk around, then he would sit with her and help her to read. Each day that passed, Fae made better and better progress until finally she was strong enough to move around on her own without need of aid. But the healer continued to see to her until she was certain that Fae was perfectly healed. “Well, Little Fairy, it seems you no longer need your Mother Bear to tend to you,” she explained as she watched Fae put on her boots. 

“I will always need my Mother Bear,” Fae told her as she stood. “Maybe not to tend to me, but you’ve been the closest thing I have had to a mother since my true mother passed away,” The healer smiled warmly then.

“Then I will continue to be your Mother Bear,” the woman nodded as Fae stood up. “You know, you should see if the Commander would be willing to help you with learning to wield either sword and shield or daggers, since your not a mage.

Fae looked to her confused, “How?”

”I can just tell, sweetie,” the woman walked forward and brushed some of Fae’s hair out of her face. “You have such beautiful curls,” she commented as she smiled. 

“What about curls?” Cullen asked as he stopped at the tent’s entrance. 

“Just noting Fae’s curls is all, Commander.” The healer looked to him, then left the two alone as Cullen looked to Fae who watched after her with a small but heartfelt smile. 

“She reminds me of my mother,” Fae spoke softly as Cullen walked towards her. “Same gentle demeanor, always kind, and always making sure that I am okay.” 

“It seems those who have met, and meet you, take a shine to you almost instantly.” 

“It seems that way,” Fae said as some of her fell back into her face on the right side. Cullen felt the need to brush it out of her face but held back as she closed her eyes. “You do realize that now that I have been cleared, you don’t have to check on me anymore.” Fae opened her eyes and met his golden gaze. _Reminds me of a lion’s gaze to be honest,_ she thought.

”I know, but I do enjoy your company and I figure that since I am really the only person you know, I can help guide you around.” 

“Commander,” Fae started but he shook his head. 

“Please, call me Cullen,” he offered to her as she nodded her acknowledgment. 

“Alright, Cullen,” though it sounded strange for her ears to hear his name to come from her mouth, he had given her permission to use it, and so use it she would. “To be honest with you, I very rarely interact with others, I’ve never been a real people person so I tend to limit who all I speak with.” She informed him as he motioned for her to leave the tent. Brushing her hair out of her face, she left the tent and together they walked while talking (with him often being handed a board with something he would have to sign off on or approve of); eventually he was forced to leave her to go snap at the latest batch of recruits and Fae found herself wondering alone through the town; well she was until she accidently ran into someone. “I am so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going!” She apologized swiftly as she reached down to help up the man, no it was an elf, who shook his head. 

“No harm done, I wasn’t exactly looking where I was going either,” He smiled as he accepted her hand. He brushed off his pants then met her eyes, “Names Samren Lavellan, or to most people Herald of Andraste.” He introduced himself as he held out a hand for her to take.

“Fae Thornfall, no special titles as I’m not very special.” That earned a laugh from him.

“Ah so you must be the young woman everyone is teasing the Commander about,” Samren chuckled. 

“Aparently so, though I see no reason for him to be teased so relentlessly because he was helping to make sure I didn’t go stir crazy while being bedridden.” She sighed as Samren nodded his agreement. 

“I agree but people will be people.” 

“Don’t I know that one,” Fae shook her head, then remembered who she was talking to. “I’m sorry, I hope I’m not keeping you from anything,” she frowned with a look of worry. 

“You aren’t, I’m sadly in between jobs at the moment and contemplating life as I go.” He mocked a sad look and got a laugh from her at it.

“I seem to be out of a job for the moment,” Fae heard his laugh as he smiled towards her. 

“On the next job I find I’ll put in a good word for you,” Samren offered as she pursed her lips. 

“Not sure if that would be a good idea, last job I had I was noted to be a notorious prankster,” Fae smiled as his eyes sparkled at that though. 

“Really?” When she told him of what she did with a box of ground squirrels he couldn’t contain his laughter. “I like you!” He shouted loud enough for half the town to hear. Neither realized that as they spoke Cullen and another person were walking their way and stopped to see Samren and Fae speaking. “How long are you staying?” He asked as she frowned. 

“To be honest I can’t say,” Fae thought it over, “Now that I have been cleared by the healer to be free, I honestly don’t know where I will go if I do leave.” 

“Then maybe I can talk you into staying and keep General Up-tight in a good mood and off my back?” 

Fae had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing, “I would comment on that but I’m going to be a good girl.” 

“Aw where’s the fun in that?!” He questioned as she fought of a laugh. 

“Well... I might stay, but!” Samren looked to her with wonder and hope filled eyes, she whispered what she would stay for and his face broke out into a huge ass grin and his eyes held a mischievous look to them now. 

“Oh I can so so much better then that,” He continued to grin as he took her wrist, “Fae, let me introduce you to my dear friend Sera, with her we are about to have the best day ever!” With that he all but dragged Fae away as Cullen looked to the person next to him. 

“Cassandra?” Cullen questioned the raven haired woman standing next to him, who was still watching after the two. 

“We may need to keep those three under watch,” the woman, Cassandra, said quickly. “Especially that young woman, Thornfall correct?” 

“Fae Thornfall, Seeker Cassandra,” Cullen nodded. “But why her especially?” 

“You’ll see soon enough.” Cassandra continued to watch the backs of the retreating Herald and Fae.


	4. Three

Fae sat at the lake, still giggling; after having met Sera, the three had pulled more then their fair share of harmless pranks, though one had slightly backfired as instead of the person they had targeted to be one the reciving end of it (said person being Josephine), Cullen had ended up on the butt end of the prank and like leaves in the wind, Samren, Sera and Fae had scattered as soon as his deep amber gaze had landed upon them and Fae quickly found herself plopped down on her ass here at the lake. “Did you see his face?!” Samren collapsed down onto his stomach beside her. “Creators, the Commander was pissed!” He laughed as she tried to fight off some more giggles of her own. 

“Well, I know I’ll be trying to avoid him for the next day or so,” Fae brushed her hair out of her face. “Where’d Sera run off to?” 

“She went to the tavern to hide, or drink, one of the two.” Samren flopped over onto his back, while Fae leaned back onto her hands, and he rested his head on his hands. “So Fae, is that short for something?” 

“Name wise? No. As a word meaning a group? Yes,” She answered neither knowing that as they spoke Cullen was slowly making his way towards them while plotting his revenge. 

“Your name is short for a word meaning a group?” Samren asked as Fae nodded. 

“My name is short for Faery, spelled F-a-e-r-y.” 

“Faery?” 

“Its a race or group of magical beings that live beyond a shrouded veil that hides their world from mine.” 

“Really?” Samren sat up as she nodded. “You sound as if you know alot about that group and world.” 

“I have to considering that that group is my namesake!” She frowned as Samren shrugged.

“So how did you come around?” Samren asked while wondering if he should feel slightly sorry for her.

“Usual typical love story bullshit of their eyes met and they instantly knew that they were meant for each other.” 

“Wow,” Samren smiled jokingly, “Bet it was really romantic...” 

“According to my mother, she was minding her own business, neither were paying attention to where they were walking and they literally ran into each other at sunset.” 

“Should I take that as a sign of our fates being entwined too?” Samren teased as Fae laughed. 

“Sorry I’m not interested in looking for anyone right now,” she teased back as he sighed. 

“Oh well,” Samren faked a pout and she laughed again. “I tried...” he couldn’t keep the laughter from escaping and she shook her head. As they continued to talk Cullen continued to move closer until he was right behind her. “Oh shit.” Samren finally spotted Cullen and watched the man who placed his hands onto his hips.

“Oh shit what?” Fae questioned as she began to turn to look behind her. Upon spotting Cullen’s knees at her head, she slowly looked up to see the man towering over her, and now she knew what Samren had meant. “Oh...that kind of oh shit...” 

“Herald. Fae.” Cullen said as Fae watched him carefully. 

“Hi Cullen,” Fae managed to squeak out as Samren prepared to spring up and run. 

“Commander...” Samren swallowed. 

“Apparently you two have been misbehaving, where is the third culprit?” Cullen inquired as Fae point to Samren. 

“His idea!” She yelped out before leaping away with Samren following suit. 

“BITCH! Don’t sell me out! You went along with it!” Samren yelled after her as they went two different directions. Cullen only shook his head and headed back towards the training grounds, where some hours later he quickly noticed Fae watching him and the recruits with slight interest. He spotted Rhylen appear beside her, saw them exchange a few words, then saw Rhylen walk away as Fae turned in the direction of her tent and watched her begin to head towards it.

 _This is the first time I’ve seen her watching the drills with interest. The other times, she would watch for a few moments but would always look away out of boredom. Did the healer say something to spark an interest in her for training?_ Cullen wondered as Rhylen soon appeared next to him. 

“Before you wonder too much, Ser,” Rhylen started as Cullen looked to him, “Yes, she has started to take an interest in gaining some form of training but she is unsure of what type of training she is in need of.” 

“That can easily be solved,” Cullen looked to the board in his hands and signed off on it. “We just need to figure out if she’s a Mage, Rogue or Warrior type first.” 

“She is no mage, Ser. We would have sensed any form of magic and I’m sure she would have tried to cast a spell by now,” Rhylen reminded Cullen who frowned. 

“True. Then she’ll either be a rogue or warrior, though I won’t know until I see what type of weapons she favors.” 

“You plan on training her?” Rhylen asked as Cullen nodded as he handed the board to a scout as another brought another one for him to sign off on. 

“Someone has too. With the way the Herald is acting, he may soon just start taking her with him when he leaves. I’d rather her be able to defend herself then be useless,” Rhylen watched Cullen closely and the man looked to him, “What?” 

“Friend to friend?” When Cullen nodded Rhylen sighed, “You are starting to care more for her then you are letting on, and while I agree that it is imperative that she receives training as soon as possible, I also suggest you think on your feelings for her.” 

“There’s nothing to think about,” Cullen tried to say but Rhylen shook his head. 

“Cullen, Fae is special to you, I remember how you were before we found her in the forest, half dead, while hunting. I can see that there is something about her that calls to you.” 

“What are you trying to get at Rhylen?” Cullen asked as the other man sighed. 

“Do something other then talk to her about books and learning to properly read and write,” With those words Rhylen left Cullen standing alone, and Cullen sighed heavily. 

 _It’s not as easy as you are making it sound,_ Cullen frowned as he dismissed the recruits for the night. Walking away from that area, Cullen went to head for the tavern when he heard soft singing coming from somewhere to his right, and turning to hunt the owner of the voice down, he soon came across Fae sitting by the lake again and listened as she was singing in what he could swear sounded almost like Elvish. He watched the breeze lift her hair up to waved it around, watched as she continued to sing, and felt something trap him in place as her words reached him. _Fae is...singing...in Elvish?_ He found that her song had him rooted in place but then someone approached and spoke, breaking the trance held over him. 

“A beautiful song is it not Commander?” The voice held wisdom, but as Cullen looked to the owner he saw the bald-headed elven apostate who had kept both the Herald and then Fae alive. 

“Solas?” Cullen asked his name as the elven man smiled. 

“I have witnessed the memories of her kind in the fade. They are truly fascinating to watch. Especially the younger members,” Solas smiled watching Fae with a gentle fondness. “She has never had a guide in the past to aid her, yet she takes so quickly to new things.” 

“I don’t understand, why does everyone say “her kind” when she is clearly human?” Cullen frowned as Solas looked to him. 

“Have patience, Commander, everything will reveal itself in due time,”  Fae sang a touch louder, yet still gently, and Cullen turned his gaze back to her

“Is she singing in...?” 

“Yes, she is. She has met several of the Dalish scouts here and learned the language swiftly.” Solas began to walk towards her, “Come, Commander, the song no longer has sway over you for she has stopped singing.” Solas headed towards Fae and suddenly Cullen felt himself bristling at the thought of the mage touching what was his. 

 _Stop that!_ He inwardly snarled to himself, _She is an independent young woman, who has clearly stated that she is not searching for anyone. Yet..._ Cullen had to think for a moment as he slowly began to follow Solas. _Some part of me wishes she was mine._ He heard Solas introduce himself to Fae and she politely returned the gesture; since knowing her, Cullen had noticed that Fae was always polite when introducing herself or when speaking to someone she wasn’t too sure about, and it made him secretly wonder about why. _It’s almost as if she is hiding something that she doesn’t want us to find out about, but apparently Leliana, Cassandra and Solas seem to know what she is trying to hide._ Cullen tried to puzzle out Fae in his mind but it didn’t seem to be working and so for the time being he gave up on trying to figure it out, though something told him that he was soon to find out what they knew. How soon though evaded his wondering mind as he finished his approach and joined the two in speaking.

****

Fae sat staring at the painting she held in her hands, the painting of her parents and her when she had only been a year old. It was the middle of the night so she was alone as everyone else was either sleeping or they were the few out on patrol and despite it being almost pitch black out, she could see her mother and father clearly in the painting thanks to the soft light of a candle she had burning nearby. Closing her eyes, Fae let her hand drop to the blanket and began to fight off her growing sorrow, _Mom...Dad...I am sorry...It’s my fault that...That you both died because of my stupidity..._ Fae opened her eyes as a tear slowly rolled down her left cheek. She swallowed back a sob to keep herself quiet, but she wouldn’t have to worry about that for long as someone knocked on a pole and she looked up to Samren looking towards her. 

“You look like shit,” he smiled weakly as he waited for her permission to enter. 

“I probably do considering that I was just starting to cry,” she admitted as he nodded in understanding. 

“Mind if I come in? I managed to steal some glasses and a bottle of wine from Josephine so we can have a shitty rest of the night together,” He showed her the bottle and she chuckled. 

“Does she know you have those?” Fae questioned with a slight giggle as he shrugged. 

“Nope,” he popped the “p” and she shook her head. 

“Why are there four glasses?” She saw him place down the glasses and he smiled. 

“Two others are coming to enjoy this shitty night with us, hope it doesn’t bother you.” He turned to her as he fought with the cork, “Creators! They screw these damn things in so tightly that there’s no way to get it out!” Samren growled as Fae smiled with a chuckle. 

“Let me try?” She stood up and placed the paining back into her pocket and began to fight with the cork after he handed it over to her. “Holy fuck nuggets!” She said before she had an idea. Taking the small knife she had been given by Leliana, she jabbed it into the cork and slowly pulled the cork out enough to remove it the rest of the way with her hand. Puting the knife back, she took hold of the cork and yanked. “There! Son of a bitch,” she muttered as she handed the bottle back to Samren. 

“Holy fuck nuggets huh?” He smiled as she snorted. 

“One thing you need to note about me, I curse enough to shame a sailor, or a pirate, take your pick. Actually nevermind, I curse enough to shame both.” Samren laughed then. 

“What about when your pissed?” 

“When I’m pissed, well, let’s just safely say that my language gets a little bit more colorful then what it already is,” she smiled as she went to sit down just as the two other people appeared. 

“Starting without us, Herald? Shame on you,” the shortest of the two spoke before spotting Fae. “You must be Fae?” 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” She smiled as the short man laughed. 

“I think I like you already! Varric Tethras at your service!” 

“Varric? Cullen mentioned that the book he’s teaching me to read with came from you,” Fae smiled finally happy to meet the author of the adventure tale she had been learning to read. 

“Curly mentioned me to a beautiful woman such as yourself? Well then, I’m even more honored to finally meet you,” Varric smiled warmly as she chuckled. “I’ve heard that you have a nickname already correct?” 

“Little Fairy,” Fae said, “But that one is reserved for one person only so you will have to come up with a new one,” She informed him as he nodded. 

“I can manage that, just give me some time,” He told her as she nodded. 

“So your the pretty dark purple haired woman everyone’s been talking about,” a much taller man spoke up taking a seat on the ground by her cot as Varric claimed the chair. Samren handed out the glasses then proceeded to sit on the makeshift desk that Cullen had set up while she had been bedridden and forgotten to take down. 

“It’s called Midnight Violet,” she corrected him as he smiled. 

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly, “Names The Iron Bull, but a pretty little think like yourself can call me Bull.” 

“Ah...okay...” Fae looked the man over. He was strange to her, she had never seen a person like him and he slightly intimidated her. His skin was greyish in color, he had no hair upon the top of his head that she could see, he did have the start of a beard, he had horns upon his head that went out and bent up, and she noted that he wore a patch over his left eye. 

He noted her gaze and smiled, “Never seen someone like me before have you?” He questioned as she finally realized she had been staring. 

“I apologize! I didn’t mean to stare!” She quickly looked away and he laughed. 

“It’s alright, I’m used to it,” he told her as he patted her left knee in a brotherly way. As they spent more time together, Fae came to slowly enjoy the company of Varric and Bull as well as Samren’s as they spent the rest of the night talking about little things and telling a story or two. Eventually Samren and Varric left but Bull stood speaking with Fae for a bit longer. “Fae, if it helps you can tell me anything, that’s why I came tonight.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I can see it in your eyes, Fae, somethings there behind that happiness in your eyes. Talk to me.” He urged her calmly as she looked away. 

“Can you...keep a secret?” She asked as he watched her carefully. When he nodded, she told him the truth, every little bit of it. 

“So you really are special,” He smiled, “Don’t worry, Fae, I’ll keep your secret and carry it to my grave.” He swore to her as she watched him with tears in her eyes. “Now come here,” he ordered her as she went to him and let him take her in his arms to hug her. “Go ahead and cry for your parents, you’ve been strong long enough,” and cry she did while he held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Fae singing is Destiny of Love from the Dragon Age 2 album, which is how I view her deeper and more hidden emotions towards Cullen to be.


	5. Four

Fae looked between the two daggers and the sword and shield resting on the table of the blacksmiths area. “You want me to what?” She looked towards Cullen who stood with his hands resting on the pommel of his own sword, he was in a relaxed stance and she found it slightly unnerving. 

“I plan on personally overseeing your training. Between these two sets of weapons, you need to pick the one that calls to you so I can have an idea of what type of training you will need, starting tomorrow.” Cullen informed her as her hair fell back in her face while she turned her gaze back to the daggers and sword and shield. Though she didn’t mind close combat, she actually preferred her bows and arrows. 

“Not to burst your bubble, Commander,” she started looking back to him as he gained a curious look in his eyes, “I’m not the type of person to get close to someone to fight them with daggers or sword unless it’s actual hand to hand.” She waved to the weapons on the table. “I am what my former friends called the unofficial grandmaster marksman, which means that I rarely if ever miss my target, it also means that I let my bow and arrows do the talking for me.” 

“A grandmaster marksman?” He questioned as she sighed, almost in a frustrated tone. 

“Have any archery targets set up near the training grounds?” She questioned as he nodded. “Good,” she looked to the blacksmith who smiled and nodded in response to her request for a bow and some arrows. Fetching his best set, he handed them over and she promised to return them as soon as she could. 

“Keep the bow, its one of the best I’ve ever made and I can tell that you’ll take care of it. I can always make more arrows,” He told Fae before turning back to his work, leaving her confused. 

“Okay...” She looked to the Commander who frowned, he was just as confused as she was but with a shared shrug, both accepted whatever had just happened. “Anyway!” She put the quiver upon her back and taking another look at Cullen, she smiled, “Follow me.” Once they were outside, she searched for a spot to release an arrow from where she could still see the targets and was glad when she found it near the building known as the Chantry. 

“What are you...?” 

“Hush!” She snapped at him, silencing him as she notched an arrow to the bow; she locked her gaze onto a target that was further away then what most people would go for, raised the bow up, pulled the string back as far as it could go, inhaled a deep breath and after a few seconds, released the string and sent the arrow whistling through the air all while Cullen watched with confusion.

Suddenly, the arrow found the target and a soldier yelped out in surprise as the arrow flew passed him to make a perfect bullseye, “Maker’s Balls! That was a perfect bullseye!” 

Cullen’s jaw dropped as Fae smirked, “That...how did you...?!” 

“Like I said, unofficial grandmaster marksman,” Fae smiled as he stood dumbfounded. “Close your mouth, Commander, you’ll end up catching flies,” Fae teased as she placed the bow with the quiver and began walking away, leaving Cullen standing there completely bewildered. 

“Well it appears you found yourself a hell of a woman,” Bull came walking up to Cullen and clapped him on the back, causing the poor man to almost lose his balance. 

“I...Holy Maker...” Cullen finally managed as his mind and body slowly recovered from the shock of seeing Fae make a perfect shot.

“Still want to train her?” Bull asked as Cullen looked to him. 

“For close combat yes, she won’t always be able to use bow and arrow.” 

“That’s where I am going to say this: She won’t need to worry about it.” With that Bull walked away leaving Cullen even more confused then what he already was. 

Cullen turned his gaze to watch Fae as she continued to walk away, _What are you, Fae? No human could ever do what you just did with such ease._ He wondered as his eyes scanned her from her head down to her feet, while momentarily stopping on her butt. He shook the momentary collapse of his self-control off and his gaze turned back to the training grounds where the arrow was still sticking out of the target, his mind was still unable to properly comprehend what she had just done, but then a single thought came to him: _She is amazing._  

****

Fae stood leaning against a pole to her tent, it had started raining again and she was absorbing the clean scent of the earth through her nose. “Mmn,” she closed her eyes and let the scent wash over her as she stood there. She heard the squishing sound of the ground as someone approached, opening her eyes she turned her head to see Samren walking up. 

“So a little birdy told me that you apparently really showed the Commander a thing or two.” 

“No, no, I just showed him that I don't need training with sword, shield, or daggers,” she explained as Samren looked her over, “But for the sake of his dignity, and possibly his pride, I’ll still learn to wield sword and shield.” Samren laughed at the mention of Cullen’s pride. 

“Shit, after what you just did, I think his pride went up.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure it fell like a brick into a lake,” Fae smiled as Samren laughed again.

“Who can say?” Samren looked out towards the lake, “speaking of lakes...” 

“Hmm?” Fae looked towards the training grounds where her eyes automatically sought out the Commander to watch him as he snapped at the recruits who were, yet again for the umpteenth time that day, testing his patience. 

“You know, you should just ask him.” Samren snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked to him. 

“Ask him what?” Fae looked to the Herald who smiled. 

“Come on Fae, I can see it whenever you look at him while his back is turned. Your pining after him and Creators! Everytime you walk away from him or he thinks or even mentions you, he gives this...” Samren had to think on the proper comparison, “...lost puppy-dog look that screams out to everyone that he’s completely and utterly infatuated with you.” What Samren did not realize was that Cullen just happened to now be searching for a recruit and was stopped behind Fae’s tent to listen to their conversation. “Cullen is falling hard for you and it has been noted that you seem to be falling for him as well.” 

“Samren, first off even if- and that’s a really big if- The Commander is falling for me, which I highly doubt, it wouldn’t work out between him and I. We’re...” Fae stopped to think for a moment on how she was going to word what she was going to say next. “He and I are too different.” 

“So?” 

“SO, even if I wanted to be with him, which believe me would be an interesting relationship, I cannot.” 

“Why? What’s stopping you?” Samren asked as Fae bit the inside of her cheek. 

She wanted to scream out the reason but thought better of it and simple told him, “It’s complicated.” 

“Are you taken by another?” Samren asked as she shook her head. 

“No, but trust me, the reason behind why I can’t be with him is complicated and I can’t say anymore then that.” 

“Fae,” Samren started. 

“Please, Sam, just don’t.” Fae begged as Samren sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll drop the matter. For now,” he told her as she nodded her thanks. “Anyways I came to see if you would like to accompany me to the tavern, Bull and Sera are drinking.” 

“Oh? I wouldn’t miss that for the world,” Fae grinned as the two began to walk away with Cullen moving from behind the tent to watch them. 

His amber-gold eyes landed on Fae and he felt his heart squeezing. She wanted to be with him, but something was stopping her just like something was stopping him. _Could it be whatever secret she has that could be holding her back? Or is it something else entirely?_ He wondered silently as she vanished from his sight. 


	6. Five

The sun was shining down as Fae walked through the forest near Haven; she had decided to go for a walk alone today, but as she walked she heard the sound of what sounded to be like fighting and stopped in her tracks. _What in the?_ She looked around swiftly, checking for any signs of having been followed, and when none could be found she leapt into the shadows and changed forms from human to that canine like beast once more. Racing in the direction of the fighting she stopped just shy of the origins of the fighting to see Cullen and his hunting party facing off against a rather large bear. _Cullen?!_ She thought in alarm as she watched the bear roar as it reared back onto its hindlegs, swiped its claws towards the man who barely dodged and landed back down with a heavy thud. Fae felt herself become torn between the need to protect Cullen and his group and the need to keep herself secret; but in the end her need to protect them won out over her need to keep herself secret. Rushing forward she launched herself into the air and swiftly landed between the bear and Cullen, causing one to rear back with a roar while the other gasped as he fell down at the sight of Fae’s large form. Folding her ears back while baring her large incisors with a snarl that started deep within her chest, Fae ignored Cullen as she took a step forward towards the bear. The bear growled in return, but was soon back on all fours backing up as she forced it too do so; Fae continued to snarl at the bear who continued to back up as it continued huffing and growling at her, but Fae was relentless. Her snarls came out louder and stronger while every once in a while she would huff to get her point across, and it seemed to be working as the bear soon turned and ran with her hot on his heels. What she didn’t know was that as she chased the bear away into the shadows of the forest, Cullen found himself watching after her with heart pounding with both his adrenaline rushing theough his veins and the surprise at seeing such a large wolf appear from seemingly out of nowhere. 

“By the Maker! I have never seen a wolf that large before!” A member of the hunting party finally spoke as surprise continued to linger.

“Commander! Are you alright?” Samren’s voice echoed through Cullen’s thoughts, snapping the man back into reality as he realized that the Herald and three others had appeared. 

“I am fine, thanks to that strange wolf.” 

“Wolf?” Cassandra’s voice came from somewhere behind Samren as he held Cullen to stand. Cullen looked to the Seeker and nodded. Upon explaining what had happened, Samren seemed intrigued by the thought of such a large wolf having been running around without their knowing. “Maker.” Cassandra said as Samren looked to her, “It cannot be allowed to live.” 

“Why not?” Samren asked becoming suddenly defensive of the creature, who he did not realize was really Fae. “It may be one one of the last of its kind!” Cullen looked to Samren and wondered if it was because the elf was Dalish that he was being so fiercely protective of the monsterous sized wolf, but his next words blew that thought out of the water. “On top of that it protected the Commander and his party. Would you really condemn it to death knowing that?!” Samren could not say why he was being so protective of the wolf, but as Fae walked out into plain sight she was watching this exchange between the two and couldn’t help a slight smile. 

“I hate to say this, Seeker Cassandra,” Cullen started as all eyes landed upon him, “But the Herald is right, we don’t know if that wolf is last of its kind or not, and it did save the hunting party and I from that bear and chased it away.” 

“She,” Bull spoke up as they turned to him. They noticed that he was looking in the direction of Fae and all turned to see her watching him. “It’s a she-wolf.” 

“How can you tell Bull?” Samren asked as the man chuckled. 

“The way she’s built. She leaner then any male wolf of her species would be, signaling that she is built more for speed.” Fae dropped her head and continued to watch them all, her gaze raking over each person only to stop on Cullen for a moment, then she turned and vanished from their sight. “Wonder if we’ll see her again?” Then Bull smiled at an idea, “Better tell Fae! She’ll be interested to know about that she-wolf, probably excited too.” 

“Tell Fae?” Cullen wondered before it struck him that Fae was on a walk. “MAKER’S BREATH! She doesn’t know about the bear!” Cullen bolted from that area as Samren and the others followed. When they finally found her, she was leaning down looking at something and Cullen called out to her. “Fae!” Fae looked in the direction of Cullen’s voice just as the bear came round the bend and charged at her. “FAE LOOK OUT!” Cullen shouted as she turned to see the rather angry bear charging her. She tensed up, quickly jumped out of the bear’s path and rolled back onto her feet. Before it could turn to charge her again Samren, Bull, Cassandra and Solas began to attack it, swiftly bringing it down as Cullen went to check on her. “Fae! Are you alright?” He asked coming to a stop near her, eyes scanning her for any injury, as she stood to her full height (which with her standing only at five foot three, she was a touch shorter then Samren). 

“I’m fine,” she told him, “Who pissed off that bear?” She knew who pissed it off, it had been her, but she decided to pretend that she was shocked to find the bear coming after her (which in truth she was as she had never had a bear come after her like that one had).

“A rather large wolf,” Cullen told her, meeting her eyes after he was satisfied that she wasn’t injured in anyway. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He questioned a touch quieter and gentler now.

Fae reached out, placed her small right hand on his arm, and caused a warm tingling sensation to spread throughout his arm at her touch, “I’m fine. Besides it’s going to take alot more then a bear to bring me down,” she reassured him as he frowned. 

“I can see but...” 

“I promise, I’m fine.” She removed her hand and looked away but he caught her hand in his own right one. _He hasn’t held my hand like this for a while..._ she met his eyes with a look of wonder, to see a silent worry lingering there. She saw something else form in his eyes but he released her and with a sigh as his eyelids covered his amber gaze. _Don’t close your eyes Cullen... Your eyes are..._ she turned to walk back where she had been looking at something. Leaning back down, she heard him turn and dismiss the hunting party, who returned to Haven with Samren and the others. 

“Fae?” Cullen sounded almost as if she had done something to hurt him and that caught her attention as alarm bells rang in her mind. Turning her head to him, she watched as he approached and kneeled down next to her. “I want to know if your actually alright, and please don’t lie to me.” His eyes were filled with a worry that somehow bordered on sadness and it crushed her heart to see that look in his eyes. 

“My shoulder hurts a little from how I landed when I rolled away from that bear, but other then that I am fine,” She wasn’t lying as her shoulder had hit the ground pretty hard and she felt his hand reach over to touch it as she returned her gaze to what she was studying. She winced slightly and he quickly apologized, but she waved it off. 

“Fae...” His voice had the hint of desire in it and turning her head to meet his eyes, she quickly came to realize that their faces were closer then what she would normally be comfortable with. Her heart stopped as a thought crossed her mind but she shook it off as his scent came to her as a breeze picked up to wave it towards her. It was a rather earthy scent, being a mixture of something akin to the moss she had seen growing on ancient oak trees, something else that she could only assume was the scent of the flowers of the elderberry plant, and the rich and heady scent of a campfire. What she did not know was that being so close to her, Cullen could smell her scent and it awoke a primal need within him that he had shoved to the back of his mind long ago. “ _Fae..._ ” he whispered as he slowly began to close the distance to her mouth. His lips ghosted against hers and she found herself almost melting with need for him to do more then just kiss her. He was mere inches away from his lips claiming hers, and she wanted nothing more then to surrender to the the sweet feeling that she knew would come with the kiss, but she pulled away and he blushed when he realized what he had almost done, “I am...so sorry...” he began to apologize as she tried to control pounding of her heart. 

“It’s not that Cullen,” she spoke quickly, though she dare not look at him, “If...If we were to ever kiss...” She wracked her brain for something to use as an excuse, “I would want it to be someplace special and possibly somewhere a little bit safer, not out in the middle of the forest after a bear attack.” She figured that was a good enough excuse and he agreed with that thought. 

“I can understand that reasoning, but I am still very sorry...” he explained as she looked to him. “I just...” he sighed heavily then. “I overheard the Herald and you speaking the other day about...” he wasn’t sure if he should say more but even as he looked away, Fae’s gentle hand reach up and touch his cheek, drawing his attention back to her. 

“I know you were behind my tent, I could hear you stop in your tracks,” She told him softly, while mentally kicking herself, “But just because I said that, doesn’t mean that I’m not willing to try. Right now, it just doesn’t feel like a good time to start something between us that is more then a simple friendship,” She continued to speak softly to him, she watched and felt him raise his hand to hold hers on his cheek and he closed his eyes in both delight and defeat and that really pained her to see. “Once we can know that it’s safer to be more then friends, maybe then...”

“I will wait,” He promised as she watched him open his eyes. She could see the promise echoed in those alluring eyes of his and she nodded in acceptance of that. “We should get back to Haven,” He told her as he stood, “You need to make sure you didn’t injure your shoulder worse then what you believe to have, and I need to send a few people back for the hide of the bear.” Though Fae wanted to argue she decided against it and standing, she followed Cullen back to Haven.

****

The next day found Cullen standing and watching Fae as she spoke with Samren. The two were waiting for Varric and Bull to arrive at the stables, so they could mount up and head to Redcliffe to see what the mages at least wanted. Though Cullen, himself, wasn’t exactly pleased with the idea of Fae going with the Herald, and being gone for at least two weeks, he also knew that he couldn’t keep her in Haven forever; as if sensing his inner turmoil, Fae quickly left Samren’s side so the man could saddle up his mount, and was swift to approach the Commander. “Cullen, what’s wrong?” She asked as he finally registered that she was right next to him. 

“What? N-Nothing is wrong.” 

“Cullen.” 

Cullen couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him then, “I just don’t like the thought of you going with the Herald to Redcliffe,” Fae met his eyes and noted that he had a slight pout. 

“I’ll be fine, Cullen,” Fae promised as he continued to pout. Glancing around swiftly, she checked to see if anyone was looking, but when she saw nobody was she wrapped her fingers into his and gave a gentle squeeze. “I promise that I will be fine, and I will return in relative safety,” They heard Samren holler for Bull and Varric to hurry up and she smiled, “Though I’m not sure I can say the same for Bull or Varric.” 

That earned a small chuckle from Cullen, “ _I’ll miss you,_ ” He whispered just low enough for her to hear and that earned him a soft smile. She released his hand, and returned to Samren who was preparing to mount up. She stepped over to her horse (technically it was actually Cullen’s stallion but he wanted her to use the mount until they had more horses), kissed the velvety muzzle of the beast, then proceeded to hop up into the saddle and rub the stallion’s neck which had the horse nickering softly. Soon enough, Bull and Varric joined the two and together the group of four set off for Redcliffe with Cullen still watching after them as they rode down the path. He saw Fae turn in the saddle to look back at him and he let a smile cross his face, before she disappeared completely from sight with the other three, then it really hit him hard: _He truly was hopelessly and utterly infatuated with Fae._


	7. Six

It was two weeks later when they returned to Haven, and all Fae was looking forward too was a hell of a good night’s sleep. During the two weeks they had been gone, Fae had barely slept a wink due to her brain being on overdrive thanks to the sounds of the world around her and now as they finally rode into the town and stopped near the stables, Fae swore she heard the horses give grateful noises at being home. “Fae, go get some sleep. Cullen will likely come hunt you down later once he hears of what all happened and will probably want your side of the story.” Samren’s voice echoed over to her as she blinked sleep away for the millionth time. 

“If he will be able to wake me, then I will happily tell him my side of things.” She muttered as a stable hand took the reins of the stallion from her. But she patted the horse’s shoulder before he could be led away. “The Commander has great taste in horses, he couldn’t have picked a more gorgeous war horse if he tried,” she complimented the great beast who nickered softly, “It was an honor to be allowed to ride upon your back,” she told the stallion who allowed himself to be taken away as he held his head high in pride. 

“Don’t feed the horse’s ego, Fae,” Samren frowned as he appeared next to her. “What would Cullen say?” 

“He better be damn proud of that horse is all I will say,” Fae smiled as she began to walk away. Upon reaching her tent she removed her bow and it’s matching quiver, threw both onto the makeshift desk (that she kept promising herself to take down), looked to her cot, went over to it, lay down and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was passed out, though she would startle awake every once in a while. Eventually she jolted awake but a familiar voice calmed her right down. 

“Easy, Fae, your safe.” She blinked a few times to see Cullen having just walked in with a small smile. “Your back home in Haven,” he told her softly as she rested her head back down and passed out again. He had come to tell her that it was getting close to dinner time, but having watched her jolt like that, he knew that she needed the sleep. He unwaded the blanket that was tossed to the end of her cot, quickly covered her up in it (earning himself a sleepy sigh from her), and sat down to take her hand into his. If she started to show signs of waking, he would gently speak to her to lull her back to sleep. Eventually his presence was no longer needed and he left as quietly as he could. Here in the encampment she was safe, could rest easy, and dream of running wild. “Goodnight, Fae,” he whispered looking back to her as she slept peacefully. He soon left her tent, began walking towards the town, but something stopped him in his tracks as he remembered what had happened two weeks ago. As he thought back on it, he realized that the wolf that had saved him had acted almost human woth the way it had come back to check on the hunting party and him. He remembered watching the wolf as her head had lowered, had watched it scan everyone that had been present that day, but now as he thought on it he also clearly remembered her gaze land and linger on him with a sort of pained expression in its eyes. _The same pained expression Fae carries in her eyes when she thinks no one is looking..._ Cullen frowned as he wondered if the wolf and Fae knew each other and had possibly experienced the same sort of pain together. Suddenly, as if it didn’t want to become an afterthought, he remembered that Fae had show a little bit of fear upon him mentioning the large wolf when he had and alarm bells went off in his mind. Frowning heavily, he promised himself that he would speak with her, no he would demand answers from her. As he continued walking he let his mind wander back to the conversation Samren and Fae had had that one day and something struck him as odd about it as the words she had spoken came floating back to him, wit a single set causing him to pause in his tracks. 

 _“It’s complicated.”_  

 _What is so complicated, Fae? What are you trying to hide?_ Cullen wondered as he decided to turn and head for his tent to attempt to get some sleep.  

****

Unfortunately for him, Cullen would not be able to speak with Fae for another few days as she was heading back to Redcliffe with Samren and the other two. Where Samren, Varric and those who had gone with them discovered her secret, but Samren and Varric swore to keep her secret even to their graves. As Fae sat in her little tent, she was greatly debating on whether or not to leave when Samren came walking in and sat on the ground across from her. “Everyone who was in the castle has been sworn to secrecy, and they will keep that oath lest Leliana and Bull silence them eternally,” Samren informed her as she kept her head lowered. “Fae look at me,” he reached out and lifted her chin up to meet her blue eyes. 

“How can you be so...optimistic...when I’m around? I’m not _human_ , I shouldn’t be given the same treatment as everyone else.” She muttered trying to look away before the elf gripped her wrist. 

“Fae,” he spoke sternly catching her attention as she looked back at him. “Okay, So you’re not exactly human, whoopty do.” He heard a small chuckle escape her, “You’ve been rubbing off on me,” he smiled as she shook her head. “Anyways just listen to me for a moment, you may not be human, but just look at me! I’m an elf with a glowy green mark on my hand that people want to kill me for because they believe I killed their Divine. Personally, to me, you’re my best friend and we haven’t known each other for very long, so that’s saying something.” 

“Not helping, Sam,” she frowned as he huffed. 

“Okay fine let me spell it out for you before I lose my nerve. You are my best friend, and like how I am with my best friends, I love you almost to the point of considering you kin. If anyone has an issue with you being what you are then they will have to go through me, and I’m pretty sure Leliana will shive anyone who tried to come after you, Bull would probably happily murder someone,” Samren could agree with what she said on that point, “Agreed that is a frightening thought,” Samren nodded before speaking again, “Varric...I’m not sure what he would do, probably don’t want to either. Solas probably already knew and will either be his usual self or be estatic for you,” Samren frowned as she furrowed her brows. 

“Who can say with him.” 

“Eh, true...” Samren shrugged, “Both Cassandra and Cullen might be harder to convince that you’re not a demon or werewolf. Sera though... I am not sure about her with her spazztastic self.” Fae smirked as she raised a brow. “You really have been rubbing off on me!” 

“And I’m sure it will get worse as time goes on.” 

“Oh please don’t tempt me.” 

“I don’t need to! You seem to know a short cut to that bitch!” Fae couldn’t help the smile now. 

“Yeah your right, I do,” Samren admitted almost sheepishly. “Who can say what Vivienne will think or say.” 

“With as Uptight as she is?” Fae questioned as Samren thought that over. 

“Point taken, she makes Cullen look normal.” 

“Don’t let them hear you say that.” Fae giggled as Samren smiled wide. 

“I’ll shout it to the world if I have to!” He let go of her wrist and threw his arms open wide. “VIVIENNE AND THE COMMANDER ARE BOTH UPTIGHT!” He smiled as they heard Varric and Bull shout their agreement and seemingly everyone lost it then. Fae was soon laughing so hard she was forced to hold her ribs as Samren joined in as Varric and Bull came to see if she was alright or if she was actually dying with how hard she was laughing.

“Good to see that your in a good mood again,” Bull smiled as he watched her wipe her tears of laughter away. 

“After what you two just said how can I not be?” She questioned with a giggle. 

Samren nodded to that, “Anyway, what I’m trying to get at, Fae, is this: I don’t care what you are. Human, wolf, whatever, I like having you around as both my friend and partner in crime. Which reminds me, I did hear you say that you have yet to do anything to break the law yet correct?” 

“What did you do?” Fae asked as Samren shook his head. 

“Just wondering if maybe one day I couldn’t call it in for a favor if needed?” He gave her the puppy dog eyes and she sighed. 

“Fine... but don’t make me regret it!” She told him as he smiled. 

“Oh trust me! If its ever called for, you won’t.” Fae looked to Bull and Varric then. 

“Why do I have a feeling that I just set myself up for whatever is coming?” 

“Probably because you just did, Violet,” Varric smiled as she sighed. 

“Couldn’t come up with anything better?” She asked the dwarf (as he had been happy to inform her that that was what he is, while Bull had stated that he was something called a Qunari) as he grinned with a shrug. 

“It suits you, with your violet hair,” Bull said as she smiled. 

“Good point so I’ll allow it,” Fae nodded as Varric looked like he had won the jackpot. “But...I don’t want Cullen to know just yet.” 

“About what?” Samren asked slightly confused. 

“My...situation...” Fae frowned as Samren sighed. 

“That’s your job.” 

“Are your ordering me to tell him one day?” Fae asked with a challenging brow raised. 

“Merely suggesting it,” Samren smiled, “Now can we please get out of Redcliffe? Shit here is weirder then the shit at Haven.” At that, Samren stood and held his hand down to Fae. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” She agreed while reaching up and taking his offered hand. 


	8. Seven

* * *

Fae stood in the stables brushing out her stallion’s coat while praising the majestic beast. Since they had found the man called Master Dennet, Fae had finally been able to select her very own horse, and despite having had her eyes on a beautiful and almost wild mare, the horse she was brushing out now had shown that he was the one for her. Dennet had informed her that the stallion was apart of the breed called the Frostback Mountain Horses, a favored breed of the Avvar tribes, and had told her to feel honored that such a beast had chosen her for his rider. _I don’t feel just honored, I feel pretty damn lucky too._ She thought as she hummed softly now. Cullen had told her that the Frostback Mountain Horses were fierce and loyal to their riders, but were nowhere near as tame as the other horse breeds and as she thought on that, Fae couldn’t help but smile. _The wild in Dorcha connected with the wild in me, Cullen. I don’t want a tame breed, I needed one to resonate with my wild half._ She continued to brush the stallion out, continued to praise the horse, and the horse would nicker softly in return. 

Cullen, however, was now in the stables when he heard her voice as she praised her horse. Turning his head to where he heard her voice coming from and smiled when he saw her peek around her horse’s neck as he called out to her, “Fae?” 

“Hi Cullen!” She smiled at him before vanishing from sight as she returned to brushing the stallion’s coat. 

“I though Samren told you to not feed the egos of the horses?” Cullen teased her as she walked to the entrance of the stall where her horse was housed. 

“No, he told me to not feed the ego of _your_ horse. He never said anything about the ego of Dorcha.” She replied before patting the hindquarters of her horse, “Walking around behind ya buddy,” she informed the stallion who stood still as she walked around behind him to begin grooming the stallion’s other side, this time in full sight of Cullen. 

“Dorcha?” Cullen’s brows furrowed as he became confused. 

“It’s a word that means “Dark” and being a dark coated stallion, it suits him.” She replied as she began brushing the stallion again. 

“You do realize he is black and white, correct? Would it not be better to name him something for both colors of his coat?” Cullen questioned as she thought it over for a moment. 

“Probably would have been, but Dorcha picked his name so I will call him by his chosen name.” 

“Fair enough,” Cullen shrugged as he watched her lovingly brush the stallion out. He knew he had to get his own horse saddled up so he could go “fetch” the mages from Redcliffe and lead them back to Haven, but something in him wanted to stay and watch Fae as she took the gentlest care of Dorcha. Cullen smiled, before turning to go gather up the saddle and bridle for his horse. 

“Cullen?” Fae’s voice had him stop and look back towards her. 

“Yes?” He asked as she looked to him as if debating on something but seemed to think better of it. 

“How long will you be gone for?” 

He smiled softly then, “Hopefully not too long,” he told her as she nodded in acceptance of that response. “Try to keep the Herald out of trouble while I am away?” 

Fae bit her lip to keep from laughing too loud, “I don’t think it will be Sam you’ll be needing to worry about,” she reminded him as he frowned playfully. 

“Maybe I should ask Bull to keep you out of trouble then.” 

“Knowing your luck? Bull would join.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Cullen sighed as she smiled. But then she approached him, took his hand into hers and their eyes met. “At least try to stay out of trouble for a little bit?” 

“No promises,” She smiled as he shook his head, she released his hand and he went to do what he had originally set out to do and was soon outside of the stables and into the saddle of his horse, but before he rode away he looked to see Fae watching him with a small smile and smirked in her direction. She let her smile grow, and he made sure to let that image burn into his mind before he rode away; He did not see the pining look she gave to his back as she felt his presence leave and inwardly she whined at the sudden loss of him. _Maybe I should...but if I do..._ Fae was torn between wanting to show Cullen what she was but another part of her feared what he would say or do. Closing her eyes, she began to heavily debate with herself over the thought of revealing what she was. _Maybe I should hold off for a while longer... Maybe show him after Samren closes the Breach for good? That way if Cullen tries to go after me, I will be able to leave without having to worry about it?_ She frowned as she went to go speak with someone who she knew would help clam her warring thoughts. _I can’t believe I am doing this...But Solas maybe the only person who could give me some help, if only a little?_ As she walked she was biting her lip. Coming to where Solas was standing, she watched him smile as she finished her approach. “Solas can you-?!” 

“Help with your warring thoughts?” He smiled as she looked almost taken aback. “I cannot guarantee the best way to handle them, but I can try to give you some insight.” He started as he motioned for her to follow him. Together the two walked and talked until they came back to where he had been standing before, “...It would be wise to clear your conscious, but I agree that waiting would probably be best route to go.” He smiled softly as he touched her should and squeezed it gently. “Do not worry Da’lan, I am sure the Commander will understand why you kept it secret from him for so long.” 

“I can only hope,” Fae looked away from Solas then. 

“Would it help if I tried to uncover more about your people in the Fade?” 

“I would greatly appreciate it, I know next to nothing about my kind and to know more would be helpful,” Fae nodded to his offer and he smiled. 

“By tomorrow, I will hopefully have more answers for you.” 

“Thank you Solas.” 

“Do not thank me Da’lan,” he smiled warmly before leaving her to go seek what he could in the Fade.

A couple of hours later would find Fae sitting by the lake contemplating something until she felt him. Looking towards the entrance to Haven, she could somehow just feel Cullen approaching and while she wanted to jump up to go greet him, she figure it best to let him get the mages situated first, but her gaze continued to search for him and upon finding him she felt the sensation renew. She watched as he looked around, as if searching for her, then he locked gazes with her and she saw his silent joy leap at seeing that she was okay. After he had the mages fixed up with their accommodations, he swiftly made his approach towards her and she continued to fight the need to rush to him. Before she could count her heartbeats, he was at her side with his trademark smirk upon his face. “I see you managed to stay out of trouble,” he sat down next to her and she nodded. 

“This time,” she told him as he smirked again, but then he reached out and brushed some hair out of her face and closed her eyes. Self-control for her was not an easy thing for her at this moment, but she remembered he had promised to wait for her to tell him when she was ready. 

“Brought something back for you,” he said quickly as she opened her eyes to look at him in confusion. But it was the feeling of something heavy resting on her right wrist that had her looking down to see a silvery bracelet resting snuggly where none had been before. “I saw it while I was in the nearby town, waiting for the mages and it reminded me of you.” He explained as she studied the carvings in the bracelet. There were two running wolves with a wolf’s head howling in between them, and she felt her heart leap. 

“Cullen...” she felt tears prick in her eyes at the sudden sensation of longing, “It’s...” she had no words to describe what she felt in that moment. 

“Don’t,” he smiled as she looked up at him, “I may be waiting for you to tell me when your ready for us to be together, but that doesn’t mean I can’t start getting you gifts.” 

“Oh Cullen,” again tears pricked at her eyes and he brushed his hand along her cheek as her eyes closed. _If only I could tell you what I am hiding..._ “Thank you, I will treasure it to the day I take my dying breath,” She smiled as her heart beat fast. She felt him rest his forehead on hers and her heart hopped over several beats. _Soon enough we can hopefully be together._

_****_

The next day found Fae, at the archery targets  practicing her shots, when Solas came to speak with her. He watched until she was done with the shot she had lined up, then approached her before she could notch another arrow, “Good morning, Solas.” She greeted him as he watched her notch another arrow. 

“Good morning, Fae,” He greeted her as she aimed the arrow carefully, “I was hoping we could discuss what you asked me yesterday.” 

“Of course, give me a moment to retrieve my arrows,” she told him as she released her shot. 

“An excellent shot, have you always been able to do that?” 

“Strangely yes,” she nodded as she quickly went to gather her arrows. Once she had gathered her arrows they went for a walk and he told her everything he had discovered in the Fade. “So, I’m not cursed? What I am...it passes down through the bloodline?” 

“Yes, you are a natural born shifter. A very rare thing indeed. Though unlike most shape-shifters you can only have one animal form, though it can be any animal you desire.” 

“Huh... That is...interesting.” 

“Tell me, what form do you take?” 

“And ebony colored wolf with my eyes still being blue.” At that Solas seemed excited. “Why?” 

“That is an even rarer trait admist your kind. A black wolf was always seen as special, but to have blue eyes. That is beyond rare,” Solas explained as she watched him grow even more excited. “We must inform the others immediately!” He smiled as she nodded in confusion. “Bring Cullen with you, Da’lan. He will need to know.” 

“I’ll have to show him, otherwise he might not believe.” She frowned as Solas thought it over. 

“Then it is best if he waits to discover the hidden truth,” Solas agreed with her silent thought. Together the two gathered those that already knew and explained everything in full. 

Samren looked excitedly towards her, “That means any children you have will also have the ability to shift one day.” 

“IF, Sam, if I have any children.” Fae told him sternly and he nodded to that. 

“Still interesting to know, and still so much to learn!” Leliana spoke up as she smiled, “Surely there must be others out there?” 

“Unfortunately,” Solas started up as everyone looked to him, “She is the only one of her kind here, in Thedas, in existence until the day she does have children, if ever.” With that, they spoke well into the nighttime hours and soon Fae found herself walking to her tent lost in thought, well she was until Cullen reached out and captured her arm, startling her out of her thoughts. 

“Cullen!” She hissed at him as he slightly scowled. 

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly pulled her into his tent and she frowned. 

“Cullen, what are you doing?” She growled as he placed a hand over her mouth. She wanted to say something but he watched her eyes with a silent plea to be quiet. Listening to what was going on she felt herself tense up as two very shady voices whispered back and forth to each other. 

“ _Could have sworn the bitch went this way!”_

_“Why are we after her again?”_

_“Master wants her because she’s special. Wouldn’t say what type of special, only that it had to deal with her pure-bred bloodline.”_

_“A pure-bred? Huh, so any children she has will be?”_

_“That’s why the Master wants her. To claim her and her future offspring as his.”_

_“What about that Templar whatsitcalled? Knight-Commander? The one whose been sniffen around her?”_

_“He’ll only serve to dilute the bloodline. Templars take lyrium, lyrium will prevent her offspring from having her special trait.”_

_“He rarely if ever lets her out of sight though. What if she’s already?”_

_“She hasn’t been Claimed by him yet and the Master wants to keep it that way. Now come on, we need to reach her tent so that way when she returns to it we can bag her.”_

Fae listened to the conversation and felt her heart stop. They were after her because of her shifting ability, and something in her reared in anger at the thought of her being used for such a thing, but with Cullen holding her close to him she couldn’t do anything right now. He looked to her but she only frowned and shook her head and motioned for him to follow her back to the town, which he was swift to do. Once it was safe to speak, Cullen gripped her wrist and she looked to him. “What were they talking about Fae?” He questioned as she bit her lip. 

“Later,” she told him. “Right now I have two idiots sitting in my tent that need to be taken care of.” He frowned but agreed with that thought. Seeking out Leliana who was still awake, Fae instantly told her about the conversation she and Cullen had overheard and the two men. Leliana nodded in understanding, motioned for three scouts to go to her tent and deal with the threat, before turning back to her. 

“It is time to tell him I take it?” Leliana nodded towards Cullen who was both confused and a touch angry at her for acting like he wasn’t there. 

“Tell me what?” He demanded as Fae sighed sadly. 

“Something I should have a long time ago,” Fae told him with sorrow and worry in her eyes, “Leliana can you go get-?” 

“Already ahead of you,” Leliana smiled softly towards Fae. “We will meet you behind the Chantry.” 

Fae only nodded as Leliana left her and Cullen standing alone. Cullen looked to Fae worriedly, “Fae? Are you alright?” He asked as she opened her eyes. 

“Hmm? Yea, I’m alright, just...tired is all.” She explained as she motioned for him to follow. “This is not the way I planned for you to find out, but apparently my plans have to change...” she stopped behind the chantry and waited for the others to make their appearance. “Stay in that spot Cullen,” she told him as she removed her bow and quiver to hand them to Samren as he finally appeared after the others had come. She removed the bracelet Cullen had given to her and handed it Him. 

“Why are you...?” Cullen questioned as she backed up several paces.

“You’ll see. Bull, Cassandra, stand on either side of him.” Cullen was confused but when she was backed far enough away, and the two she had asked to stand at his side were on either side of him she sighed heavily before meeting his eyes. “I really hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner Cullen...” she begged before she called forth the transformation and as she snarled at the end of the transformation, she saw him scramble backwards. 


	9. Eight

Fae whined as her gaze dropped to the ground with a sad huff. “Maker’s breath! You’re a-!” He couldn’t even complete the sentence before Solas interrupted. 

“No she is not. I have searched the Fade at her request to answer the questions she had about it,” Solas started as Cullen looked to him while slowly picking himself up off the ground. As Solas explained, Fae continued to look at the ground until Samren walked over and began to pet her. 

“You are massive... Is that truly all because of her bloodline?” Samren asked as Fae closed her eyes. 

“Yes, her bloodline is considered special. Every member of her family is considered a pure-bred as their size, strength and agility stems from the fact that the person before them fell in love with someone. Her bloodline is born from the love of her ancestors.” Fae grumbled when Samren stopped rubbing behind her ear and the Dalish elf smiled. Huffing at Samren, Fae turned her gaze to meet Cullen’s amber eyes, but looked down to the ground as she saw anger burning in them. 

Cullen’s mind however was filled with two types of emotions at that moment. Anger at her for not saying something sooner, and sorrow with the understanding of why she hadn’t told him. Cullen closed his eyes then, “Leave us,” he spoke in a forced calm. 

“Cullen, you don’t-!” But Fae nudged Samren away with her large head. “Fae! He could-!” She gave him a pleading look to understand and he growled low, before turning to Cullen once more. “If you _dare_ harm her, Commander or not, you will feel my wrath.” He promised to Cullen as Samren and the others walked away leaving both wolf and Commander alone. Fae changed back, but still wouldn’t look at nor speak to Cullen. 

“Fae,” His voice was still in a forced calm but she wouldn’t look at him. Sighing, Cullen closed the distance between them and lifted her head up to look into his eyes. “As angry as I am about you having kept it a secret from me, I can also understand why you did and now I think I understand why you wanted to wait to enter a relationship with me.” He scanned her eyes for anything. He let her head drop as she closed her eyes, but she opened them again when she felt the bracelet’s weight upon her wrist again. She looked up at him in confusion and he smiled softly, which really took her by surprise. He leaned forward to where his lips were close to touching hers. 

“Cullen I-!” 

“Don’t,” he whispered against her lips as he drew closer to her before slowly pulling away. “I promised to wait until you were ready and I will continue to do so.” He told her but then she muttered something under her breath before she all but yanked him forward and claimed his lips. Granted it took him by surprise, but his mind was swift to catch up to his body and soon he had her pinned against the stone wall as his body entered the primal state he hadn’t felt in years. The primal state of needing to claim what was rightfully his and he almost couldn’t help the growl that escaped him. When he finally recovered himself he noted that his hands were splayed on the wall and she was all but squished against it. “Maker! Fae.” 

“The other part will have to wait.” She whispered as he inwardly groaned, then he noted that she was as naked as the day she was born, which earned possibly the brightest blush he had ever had in his life. 

“Ah...” He had to clear his throat then, “Fae? You do realize you are... ah...” 

She looked down and suddenly became self-conscious, “I...” she couldn’t speak and Cullen studied her. It took a minute for him to realize why she was suddenly shy and he frowned but did not press the matter as he removed his cloak, wrapped it around her and began to carry her to her tent. She made to protest and he shook his head, “No, I’m going to carry you. If I don't, I’m likely to lose what little self-control I do have.” He growled as she studied him for a moment. 

_Just like a male lion,_ She sighed to herself as she shook her head. She nuzzled close to him and he fought to stifle back a groan. _I wonder how much I have to do to make him lose that control?_ But soon they were at her tent and Fae was set down inside of it. Cullen allowed her to hand back his cloak and he put it back on while his eyes grazed along her body. “I feel stupid for not having a spare set on me like I normally do.” She growled more to herself then to him. He quickly turned his gaze to the makeshift table that she _still_ hadn’t taken down and his gaze returned to her as desire coursed through his veins once more. 

“Fae?” He questioned while trying, and failing, to keep the desire he felt for her from his voice. He saw her turn her head to face him and she watched him for a minute, then the call for her to let him claim her roared through her veins. Suddenly, the tent flap was shut faster the was usually normal and she waited until he was away from it to launch herself at him. He barely managed to keep himself standing as he caught her but he was swift to yank the blanket she had on her cot onto the ground and found himself pinning her to it. He kissed her over and over and she returned each one with one of her own; but fate had other plans as Samren called out for them.

“Commander! Fae! Need you immediately! I’m going to finally go close that damn hole in the sky permanently!” He shouted figuring that if either of them were asleep, his loud voice would wake them. 

Cullen growled low at the interruption, but Fae nuzzled the area between his neck and shoulder gently. “Later,” she whispered to him as he reluctantly let her up. She huffed softly before looking to him the she looked around for her bow and quiver and then growled when she realized that Samren still had them both. She quickly flung on her outfit she had selected, this one being an outfit she had had specially made and enchanted to disappear and reappear if she was to shift from human to wolf and back again. As Cullen watched her dress, he noted that she was putting on an almost tightly fitting long-sleeved leather shirt that ended perfectly at her wrists, tight fitting leather pants, her usual black boots that stopped mid-calf, he watched as she tied a dark, almost blood colored sash around her waist while letting the ends flutter down to her left knee. He saw her debating on whether or not to remove the bracelet she wore then decided against it as she pulled on her leather gloves. She grabbed her brush and began to attempt to tame the wild and tangled mess to no avail, but Cullen was swift to take the brush from her and began to help brush out her hair, which he saw was now longer then when he had first seen her. He heard her give a sound that was something akin to a purr and couldn’t help the smile upon his lips; He brushed some of her hair out of the way and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of the neck, earning himself a small noise from her. “ _Cullen_...” she whined as he smirked. 

“Lets go see to the Herald before he becomes anymore impatient,” Cullen smiled as she sighed in agreement. 

“And get my bow and quiver back,” she mumbled as he noted that the sword and shield she had (which both matched the bow) sat resting against her bed and Cullen frowned. He knew that she wouldn’t need them if it came to close quarters combat, but he felt better knowing that she knew how to use such things if it came down to it. 

“Those too,” He agreed looking to her as she walked over to him and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close all while some little part of his mind growled the word “ _mine_ ” in reference to her. He held her for several moments, never wanting to let go, but eventually they pulled away and headed out to met Samren who was smiling like an idiot. 

“Finally!” He taunted them, “Kiss and make up, did we?” 

“Buzz off Sam,” Fae smiled, but Cullen prevented it from going any further by looking to Fae and quickly kissed her, more to silence Samren (and the disgust of Sera who started up with her ew’s with a man who called himself Blackwall snickered), but several others whooped and a voice Fae believed to be Rhylen hollered out that it was “about damn time” all while Fae smiled at the Commander before looking to Samren, whose jaw had hit the floor. “That answer your question?” 

“You could have just said yes or no!” Samren whined as he turned away to snag up her bow and quiver from where they rested and hand them over to her. 

“Oh like you wouldn’t do the same damn thing with Cassandra if you could.” At that Samren and Cassandra both began to protest but Fae held a smile on her face. “Yeah don’t think I didn’t notice you two.” She grinned as Cassandra gave her a look that should have killed her on the spot. “If looks could kill,” Fae muttered as Cullen wrapped his left arm around her shoulders. “Sam, who all is accompanying you to close that damn thing?” Fae nodded towards the Breach and Samren looked to her. 

“You, Dorian and Varric.” 

“Okay,” Fae nodded as she pulled away from Cullen to put on her quiver and take her bow from Samren. “Let’s just get this over with,” and with those words, they began to make their way to where the giant hole in the sky connected to the ground. 

****

Fae watched as Samren closed the Breach for good while standing at Cullen’s side. Her bow was in her hands, in case she needed to notch an arrow quickly, but found that it was not needed and so put the bow back against the quiver as Cullen ordered his men to sweep the area as a just in case measure. Looking to her Cullen saw a look he recognized as one of someone trying to remember something, but it passed quickly as she notice him watching her. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly as she shook her head. 

“I’ll be fine but I can’t help but feel like I’m forgetting _something_ extremely important,” she told him as he frowned. 

“Do you have an idea of what it could be?” He asked as she shook her head. 

“No, but it feels like I should remember what it is.” She knew there was no point in lying to him about somthing like that. She had noticed that since her arrival to Thedas, her memories had huge blank spots in them and even though she had given up on remembering why Cullen seemed so familiar to her, something about this screamed at her to try and remember. Fae shook her head, “I just don’t know why, but I have noticed that I have blank spots in my memories where none should be.” She informed him while he frowned as his brows came together. 

“Maybe we could try something to help with your memories?” 

Fae shook her head, “I run around as a wolf for a while to see if there isn’t a clue or something that’ll help, I’ll return to Haven whether or not I do find something.” She told him removing her quiver and bow from her back. He reached out and took the two things from her and watched her vanish from sight as she shifted forms swiftly. He saw the quick flash of silver on her leg and smiled quickly; the bracelet would still be on her even if she shifted forms. Cullen turned back and began to head down the path to Haven with the others, he automatically knew she would return to him; she would always return to him as it was in her nature to return to her chosen mate.


	10. Nine

It was the bells that alerted her to what was going on at Haven. _The bells?_ She stopped in her tracks as she turned her gaze to look in the direction of the town and encampment, but as she did, she saw what looked to be torches on the mountain pass and her heart stopped as her wolf senses screamed out that there was danger on it way to Haven. Not realizing what she was doing, Fae lifted her massive head skyward and let a rolling howl rip forth from her now open jaws, before she turned and raced swiftly back to Haven as the sound of her alarmed howl reached Samren and the others, causing Josephine to look around for the origin of the howl.

“Was that a wolf?” She questioned as Samren spoke. 

“Yes and no, but long story short that was Fae.” He swiftly approached the four who stood by the gates. Just as he finished his approach, Fae appeared in wolf form and he greeted her. “Glad to see your back from you little venture,” He told her as she huffed before whining in Cullen’s direction with her confusion and worry showing in her eyes. Cullen spoke swiftly then, glad to fill everyone in as Fae’s ear swiveled around. 

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked looking to the Commander before returning her gaze to Fae who approached her to nuzzle her hand. _She’s so soft!_ Fae gave a quick huffed out chuckle before looking to Cullen as he spoke once more. 

“None,” he told Jospehine who frowned. 

“None?” But she didn’t get an answer as Samren rushed to open the gates. Fae bared her fangs as she saw someone approaching the Herald but before she or Cullen could launch forward to defend Samren, the person dropped and Fae saw another familiar yet unfamiliar face as the body (which she now noted was wearing semi-familiar armor as she had seen Rhylen and the others like him wearing it) dropped. Fae and Cullen both went forward with Fae stopping to give the body a quick sniff, only to snarl at the repulsive scent. 

 _ **WRONG**_! Every part of her body screamed at her as she bared her fangs. _The scent is wrong!_ She continued to snarl as she felt Cullen’s eyes land on her. Then the person who had killed it spoke, causing her to look towards him as he spoke to Samren.

He said some cryptic words before pointing, “You know him? He knows you. You took his mages,” the pointing Fae’s, Cullen’s and Samren’s eyes followed his finger to a nearby area and Fae let a deeper sounding snarl free as her ears folded back. 

“I know that man...” Cullen spoke up then, “But this Elder One...” Cullen watched as the gazes of both fell upon them with the strange man’s eyes falling and widening upon seeing Fae’s large form with fangs bared and felt a sudden wave of protectiveness sweep over him as his eyes turned hard. Cullen and Samren quickly spoke and Fae looked to them and whined again as Cullen met her eyes. He could almost hear her question as she watched him and frowned. “We need to get the civilians to the Chantry.” He spoke as she nodded and looked to Samren. 

“You go with Cullen,” he told her as she questioned that. 

“We’ve got his back!” Bull spoke up quickly as he, the odd mage from Redcliffe named Dorian, and Varric made their appearance. 

“Don’t worry Violet, we’ll keep him alive!” Varric smiled as she huffed at that, but she swiftly turned and went to join Cullen as he began to evacuate the civilians just as the sound of combat reached them. Cullen turned but before he could defend himself from a labeled “Red Templar”, Fae launched herself over him and slammed full on the former person snapping his-no ITS- neck with her fangs as she snarled loudly. Pulling herself away from the body, Fae glanced to Cullen who nodded his thanks to her.

They continued to evacuate the people but Fae heard a child crying and saw a Red Templar about to kill the little one, and suddenly Fae felt the instincts of the wolf to protect the child override her human ones. **_PUP!_** Almost roaring she charged towards the Red Templar and lunged as Cullen finally noticed what was happening, and while she took down the Red Templar, Cullen scooped up the child and carried the boy away. Fae soon appeared and Cullen set the boy down as they reached the gates, but the boy instantly clung to Fae and she looked to him. Fae sniffed at him making sure to check him over, then she licked at him gently, calming the shivering boy down. She huffed gently and lay down to allow the boy to climb on her back as she looked to Cullen. 

“Get him to the Chantry,” He told her as she worried about him. “I’ll be along shortly.” He promised as she nodded before taking off towards the large building, where a soldier took the boy from her as a roar echoed throughout the valley. 

 _What in the?_ Then Fae spotted it as it launched a fireball at the trebuchet where she knew Samren and the others were. Her eyes went wide and she felt frozen to her spot as the creature flew over their heads. Suddenly Cullen was at her side and called out to her as she shook herself then she entered the Chantry with him; but to where he swiftly disappeared, she waited near the doors for Samren and the other three to enter.

Upon seeing Samren, she whimpered and he looked to her, but before he could address her, Cullen came from around a corner and spotted the two. “Herald!” Cullen approached swiftly. Words were exchanged between the two with that odd person speaking but Fae’s memory had finally been jogged and now she remembered everything that had to do with Samren, the Inquisition, the inner circle and, most importantly, Cullen. 

 _This is like the game, except...things are a bit different._ Fae was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn’t notice anything going on around her until Cullen’s hand was between her shoulders. 

“Fae?” He questioned quietly as she shook herself from her sudden stupor. She huffed to tell him that she was alright and together they left the Chantry, following the people to ensure that everyone made it out safely. Once they were above and beyond the treeline, Fae shifted back to human, reached out for her bow and quiver and let a soldier lite the tip of the notched arrow and pointing the shot upwards, she waited until Cullen was passed her to release the flaming arrow. But she wasted no time in handing her bow and quiver  over to shift forms once more. Night was falling and it was about to get colder then hell as the avalanche snarled down the mountain side to bury Haven. 

****

Fae walked around the encampment looking for the origin of the soft crying and the sniffling she could hear. When she found it she saw that it was the boy from before and he shied away, but she walked towards him and reached her muzzle down to him for him to pet. “She won’t hurt you.” The voice of the strange person sounded from nearby, and she looked to him with a growl starting in her chest. “I won’t hurt him either.” He promised looking to Fae as she went to wrap herself around the little one. 

 _Why are you here?_ She asked more to herself then to the person watching her and the boy who snuggled into her fur to start warming up.  

“I heard his hurt and wanted to help.” 

 _You heard his hurt?_ Fae met the eyes of this young man? Boy? She wasn’t too sure until he began to speak softly, signaling that the little one she was protecting in her fur was asleep. 

“My name is Cole.” He told her as she studied him carefully. “His parents were killed by Red Templars. He has no one left. His grandmother is in Denerim? But he’s scared. You make him feel safe.” 

 _I am a wolf-shifter. It is my nature to protect the pups._ Fae told Cole as he watched her. _Be they mine or not. Be they human child or wolf pup, It is in my nature to guard them from harm._  Fae watched Cole as he studied her. _You may touch me aon neònach*,_ she gave him her permission and he tentatively reached out to run his hand along her fur. 

“I hear your hurt.” He whispered as she growled low. 

 _My hurt cannot be healed through your method, aon neònach. I must live with it for the rest of my life._ She told him before placing her head down onto her tail and she fell asleep while Cole vanished to find Cullen to see if the man couldn’t help with Fae’s mental pain. He appeared suddenly in Cullen’s tent and startled the man out of his thoughts. 

“Maker’s breath!” Cullen jumped back at the sudden appearance of the strange boy. But before Cullen could reprimand him, Cole spoke quickly. 

“She lives with a hurt that I cannot heal.” He spoke quickly as Cullen became confused. 

“What?” 

“She who is wolf, yet not wolf.” Cole studied the Commander carefully. “She is hurting but her pain is not physical.” He said before walking away with Cullen following after still greatly confused. “She cares for others. Doesn’t want them to experience hurt. But her own hurt is deep. Hidden from all.” He stopped nearby and pointed to Fae who Cullen saw was still sleeping with the boy buried into her fur. “Her parents gone. Dead. She blames herself. Hates herself. Hurts herself because of it.” Cole whispered quietly as Cullen saw how protective Fae was of the boy. He watched Rhylen draw close, but the man backed away as Fae lifted her head with bared fangs but remained silent, until she recognized who was approaching then her fangs were quickly covered as he explained his reason for approaching. “I cannot help her, she prevents me from doing so.” Cole looked to Cullen then. “Help her. Help heal the wounds that refuse to close.” With that, Cole vanished and Cullen frowned as he looked back towards Fae who stood as Rhylen scooped up the boy and walked away with him. Fae looked to see Cullen watching and wandered over to him, shifting back to human form. Cullen reached out and pulled her into his embrace and just held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *aon neònach=strange one


	11. Ten

Samren stepped outside beside Fae who was watching Cullen and the others as they made plans to fix up their new home. “Skyhold is huge.” The Herald muttered coming to a stop near her. 

“Could easily get find the perfect spots to hide,” Fae glance to him, then suddenly it was as if wild hares went up their asses and both broke out in grins. “You thinking what I am thinking?” She questioned as he nodded. 

“Let’s go see who all we can round up,” Samren nodded with a mischievous twinkle to his eyes as they vanished to go find others to join in their wild idea. Soon they had roped enough people into joining them that Skyhold sudden grew a shade quieter and Cullen lifted his head from his workstation to look around. He knew Fae was around, he could _sense_ that much about her, but the silence that came with her sudden absence alerted him and set him on edge.

His brows came together and let his gaze wander around, but there was no sign of Fae or the Herald turned Inquisitor, nor was there sound of Sera’s giggling or of Bull’s boisterous laughter. Frowning Cullen let his seeking gaze fall onto a ruined tower and as if she called to him, he instantly knew that she was in that tower. He scanned the tower, realized that it was a bit more run down then the rest of the towers, and a tiny part of him feared for her safety. He slowly looked towards the top and saw Fae looking over the top before vanishing from sight. _What is she doing up there?_ He wondered as Sera zipped past him. “Sera?” He questioned as the elf looked to him. 

“Playing hide and seek!” She told him quickly before vanishing from sight, leaving him slightly confused. 

“Hide and seek?” He questioned before he realized what was truly going on and he groaned. _Fae and Samren..._ was all he thought as he shook his head and returned to work. Some hours later, Cullen heared a familiar voice call out to Fae and fought back a smirk. 

“You win Fae!” 

 _Hawke just lost a game of hide and seek? Never thought I would live to see this day._ Cullen thought as he turned to see the man he was thinking of as he and Samren watch Fae appear on the battlements with a smile on her face. 

“Told you Hawke! I can’t be beat in this game!” She laughed as she sat down to watch the man teleport to stand next to her with Saren following suit. “I would think as a mage, you’d at least be able to track me!” She smiled as Samren sat on her right side while Hawke plopped down on her left. 

“Harder to track you when your... what are you to Cullen?” Hawke asked as Samren looked to her with the same look as Hawke. 

“Ah...good question,” Fae frowned. “I still don’t know a whole lot about my kind.” 

“Aren’t you human?” Hawke questioned as Fae shook her head. She looked to Cullen and watched him turn to face them, he had heard the question and frowned deeply as he sighed. He told the person next to him to continue overseeing the repairs in his absence, Called for Rhylen to follow him and together they both began heading towards where the three were. “Why is?” 

“Follow us, Garrett.” Fae spoke as she stood up and began walking away with Samren on her heels. Hawke frowned but scrambled to stand as he began to followed after them. They met Cullen and Rhylen in the tower where Fae had been hiding only moments ago and Cullen looked around with a thoughtful face. “I think you’ll like this tower Cullen,” Fae smiled walking over to the man who wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. 

“I think I will too,” he agreed as he mentally staked his claim on it. “Now down to business,” he smiled at her as she nodded while Samren and Cullen took up positions on either side of Hawke with Rhylen standing near the door he had entered with Cullen. “Stay right here between us Hawke. What Fae is about to show you will most likely frighten you.” 

Before Hawke could speak, he watched as Fae back away and suddenly she went straight from a human woman to a rather large she-wolf and Hawke went backwards with curses escaping him left and right, but found that he magic wouldn’t respond as he scrambled away from her. “Andraste’s flaming tits!” Hawke looked to see Fae sigh but Cullen went over and began to pet her and she nuzzled against his breastplate with a small yet loving growl. “She’s a-?!” 

“No she’s not.” Solas’s voice came floating towards them as he entered the room. “Her kind are Shifters, but they may only take one animal form in their lives, unless they chose another animal form to replace that first form.” Solas smiled as he approached Fae and reached out his hand for her to touch her muzzle too. “However the wolf suits Fae very much.” He ran his hand along her head and she sighed again, then returned her head tow Cullen who couldn’t help but rub behind her ear with a loving gaze. 

“I have never seen a Templar so...” Hawke frowned looking for the right word.

“Captivated?” Rhylen asked as Hawke looked to him. 

“I was going to say passive, but that works too.” Hawke looked to Rhylen. “My question is your okay with this?” 

Rhylen shrugged, “I have my reasons. Besides, so long as the Commander is happy, I don’t care who he is with, that and it’s not my place to judge.” Rhylen smiled then, “But they will need to do something about the sexual tension between them soon.” Fae growled low in response to his teasing and he held up his hands. Fae huffed at him, and he chuckled as he turned to leave. “Just saying it like I see it.” He walked away and Fae growled again. 

“Fae.” Cullen called her name sternly and she looked to him as if asking him something. “No you can’t.” He replied to whatever question she had had in her eyes. 

Hawke studied her then, and an idea struck him then. Now that his initial shock was gone his mind whirled with curiousity. “Can she teach someone to be like her?” He asked as Fae froze with wonder and all eyes turned to Solas. 

“Hmm,” the elf hummed to himself, “It could be possible.” 

“She would like that. To no longer be alone.” Cole spoke as he suddenly appeared, startling everyone but Solas. Fae felt his weight upon his back and resisted the urge to leap away and knock the poor lad off. He was lighter then most would think and she turned her head to greet him. 

 _Greetings aon neònach._ She greeted Cole with a slight rumble in her chest as he pet her head. 

“Hello. May I sit here for a moment?” Cole asked as she nodded in response. Cullen went to ask if Cole was too heavy but the boy spoke for her. “No, I’m not heavy. To her I am like a little bird that she used to allow ride on her shoulders when he would grow tired of flying beside her.” Cole explained as she rumbled in amusement. 

“Well this certain makes things interesting,” Hawke frowned. “Wait! You can hear her?” 

“Yes. Her thoughts are quite, but just loud enough for me to hear her.” 

“Creepy, but it will work for now...I think...?” Hawke looked to Fae who gave a look that said  “whatever” with the whole thing. Solas closed his eyes for a moment to check something and smiled. 

“Yes. Fae can teach others to be like her. The person or people she teaches this skill too though, will either be larger or smaller in size compared to her but she will end up being the equivalent of the alpha of a wolf pack, unless you take the form, Inquisitor,” He now directly spoke to Samren, “Something tells me she will choose to hand that over to you.” 

“She doesn’t want to be an Alpha. It’s in her blood but she doesn’t want to be.” Cole spoke for her as he continued to pet her. “She would gladly allow Sam to take it.” 

“It sounds like only Mages can take this form,” Cullen thought as Solas shook his head. 

“She can give it to others, because she is pure-bred, but that would require Blood Magic and some of her blood.” Fae snarled with ears folding back as she picked up Cullen’s shift in mood and stature. 

“Absolutely not!” Cullen growled as Hawke agreed. That seemed to be the only thing Cullen and Hawke could agree upon since they had come to know each other, Blood Magic was not something either would allow and Fae seemed to be of the same mindset.

Samren was quick to speak up, “Then, Solas, since Blood Magic is not going to happen under my watch. Hawke care to join me in learning to be wolves?” 

Hawke nodded then, “My only other question is-?”

Solas spoke then, “I can place an enchantment upon us that will allow us to hear each other’s thoughts while in we are in our wolf forms no matter how far apart we are from one another or how often or little we use wolf form.” 

“We?” Samren asked as Fae turned her head to the side in confusion. 

“I plan on joining you. It will be exciting to take a new form and an honor to take it in the presence of a Pure-Bred,” Solas smiled in excitement at the thought. “But first,” Solas cast a powerful spell upon their clothing. 

“What was?” Samren looked to Solas who smiled. 

“Trust me. As males we wouldn’t care about being “in the nude”, however...” he motioned towards Fae and it struck them. 

“Ah. Right.” Samren smiled sheepishly and Fae huffed at him in irritation while Cullen chuckled. “Welp, where shall we do this at? Here doesn’t seem like a good place and I definitely won’t do it in the middle of the courtyard.” 

“Follow me, Inquisitor. There is a perfect little spot for this,” Solas opened the door and the filed out of there to follow Solas. Fae looked to Cullen and he smiled at her while Cole vanished.

“I have to get back to the repairs, but I promise to see you later.” He promised as he kissed her forehead, earning a loving growl from her before she licked his cheek and left to head after the three males. Cullen felt a spike of jealousy rise up in him, but he refused to allow Blood Magic, so he squashed the feeling down and went back to work. 

****

Fae stood watching as Hawke was the first to volunteer to become a shifter like her and soon he let out a wolven roar out as he shifted into a rather handsome, almost black furred wolf. He looked himself over for a moment then looked to her. _One down, Two to go._ They both looked to Samren who went next, and though he was smaller then Hawke, he stood as a handsome brown wolf reminiscent of the bark on the trees. _Next?_ Samren heard Hawke ask as they looked to Solas. His transformation was more fluid and soon a dark grey wolf with white markings appeared. 

 _This is truly marvelous!_ Solas felt his tail wag. _And with the enchantment upon all of us we will be able to speak no matter where or how far away we are from each other._  

Fae felt joy in her heart then, _I am no longer a lone wolf?_

 _No Da’lan,_ Solas turned his gaze upon her, _You are no longer alone._

 _Then, Sam,_ Fae turned to look at the Inquisitor who looked at her, _You’re the leader of the Inquisition, that makes you the Alpha._  

 _But,_ Samren paused as he whined, _Aren’t you the pure-bred? Shouldn’t you be Alpha?_

Fae bared her fangs, _No. I don’t need it and I don’t want it._

 _Alright then I guess, I am the Alpha but I want you as the second. If, that’s alright with you Garrett and Solas?_ Samren looked between the two other males who nodded in agreement. Something settled over them and each looked to each other before they figured that it was probably something to do with the pack hierarchy. Eventually they all shifted back to their normal forms and Fae smiled warmly as they spoke a while long before they parted ways as night fell and Fae went to hunt down Cullen, who just happened to have moved the blueprints of Skyhold to his new quarters as it was starting to rain. 

“Cullen?” She asked as he looked up from the prints to see her entering. 

“I’m guessing it went better then you thought?” he stood straight as she shrugged. 

“Mages are fast learners,” she told him as she walked over to him. “But slower to react to the wolf hierarchy. Well, Samren seems to be as I don’t think it’s hit him quite yet that he’s an Alpha wolf now.” 

“You gave leadership to him?” Cullen questioned as she nodded. 

“I don’t want it.” She told him with a sigh. She found it odd how well he was taking all this but she was tired now, so she really couldn’t be bothered to care, and he took note of that. 

“Alright,” he smiled as he took her hand into his. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat then it’s off to bed with you.” He squeezed her hand and began to lead her outside and she followed him willingly, as a smile crossed her face. “Tell me what colors are their fur?” He asked as Fae began to describe the fur colors of the other three. “Hawke is a grey wolf? I figured with his hair being black he’d be a black wolf.” 

“No, his fur is that type of grey that boarders on black.” She was happy to fill Cullen in on what she knew, but she eventually cuddled closer and he draped his arm around her shoulders. _Mine._ She thought to herself as he had that same exact word pop into his mind all while leading her to grab something to eat.


	12. Eleven

The next day turned out to be beautiful and Skyhold was a buzz with the noise of the Inquisition. Fae stood on the battlements looking out over the work being done and couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face; Cullen was working on repairing the tower he had claimed as his, Samren was doing whatever Inquisitors would do, Sera was off pulling harmless pranks, Varric was battling the dreaded demons of paperwork, Cassandra was beating the living dog shit out of a training dummy (which partially frightened Fae), Bull and his lieutenant Krem were bashing against each other with shields, Solas had vanished to somewhere, Blackwall was helping down around the stables (where Dorcha was pestering the man to no end as the stallion was known for when he was bored), Dorian was in the future library trying to properly organize the books that were coming in as if he were a rebellious archivist, Vivienne was working on some alchemical stuff (which had been the uniting factor for her and Fae as Fae had been keenly intrested in herbs and other alchemical things for a while and now Fae was known to take lessons from the Knight-Enchanter here and there) Leliana and Josephine were each busy with their own things, and Hawke was trying hard to pester Varric as they were cracking jokes between the themselves, which left Fae alone to do as she wished. 

Sighing with boredom, Fae turned her gaze to the stables and smiled as she watched Dorcha continue to pester Blackwall. _The horse is bored and I am bored... Let’s go exploring and maybe bring back some meat!_ The idea struck her fancy and she was swift to head to her tent, grab her bow and quiver, and then headed to the stables where she grabbed Dorcha’s attention as she brought his saddle, blanket and bridle over to his stall. “Sorry he’s pestering you Ser Blackwall,” Fae apologized on behalf of Dorcha as Blackwall smiled at her. He too was oddly okay with what she was and though it slightly worried her, she labeled it down to him being a Grey Warden. 

“He wasn’t bothering me too much, been around his type many times,” He told her as she slipped into the stall. “Mind me asking where you are going?” 

“Truthfully?” She asked as he nodded. “First to explore around outside of Skyhold, then if possible I’ll be doing a little bit of hunting.” 

“Well good luck then,” he told her as he watched her saddle up the stallion, then he turned and returned to his work as Fae finally finished saddling Dorcha; but just as she was putting on his bridle though, Cullen’s voice reached her ears and she inwardly groaned. Now she wouldn’t be able to escape to explore and if she told him about her plan to hunt, she was sure he would want to come along with her. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Cullen’s voice held that smirk she loved so much and she looked to him as he blocked the entrance to the stall, with tell-tale smirk on his face. 

“Why?” She questioned with a challenging brow rising. 

“Fae,” he rose to meet the challenge and she huffed. 

“Hunting.” She explained quickly as she walked to take the reins into her hand and walked towards him to put a hand on his chest. She knew that she could easily push the man down if she wanted to, but she wouldn’t. 

“Hunting?” He questioned as she nodded. 

“Did I hear someone say hunting?” Hawke appeared out of the blue, which startled both Cullen and Fae and caused Dorcha to snort and stomp his hooves nervously at the man’s sudden appearance. 

“Yes...” Fae looked to Hawke who smiled. 

“Mind if I tag along? Varric is trying to kick me out,” Hawke faked a pout and Fae chuckled. 

“I’m sure having you along would put the dear Commander at ease.” It was Fae’s turn to smirk now as Cullen frowned towards her. 

“No, no, you mean General Uptight,” Hawke “corrected” Fae as she lost it and began laughing while Cullen shot Hawke a glare that would have put a normal man on their knees, but seeing as how Hawke was no “normal” man, the look didn’t work. 

“Holy shit!” Fae was fighting to wipe tears from her eyes now, “Garrett, you’re either the bravest man alive or you have a deathwish that you don’t give two shits about.” 

“Knowing me?” Hawke looked to her then, “It’s the latter.” 

Cullen shook his head before turning back to Fae, “I’m coming with you, love.” He stated as she looked to him worriedly. 

“But what about-?” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Cullen claimed her lips with his. 

“Rhylen can handle them, besides we don’t need a repeat of the bear incident.” 

“Bear incident?” Hawke inquired as Fae sighed. While Cullen went to grab his shield and two bows with matching quivers, Fae told Hawke about the bear. “Maker woman! You must have pissed it off.” 

“There is no “must have” about it, I did piss it off, though to be honest that was the first  time I’ve ever had a bear actively come back after me.” Fae told him as he finished getting his horse ready. Fae had saddled up Cullen’s horse with Blackwall’s aid, and handed the reins over to the Commander as he reappeared and finished handing a bow and quiver to Hawke. Together the three lead their mounts outside of the stables, with Fae and Hawke hopping up into the saddles while Cullen spoke to Rhylen about overseeing the troops. “Hey Garrett?” 

“Yes?” Hawke looked to Fae as they waited. 

“Want to make a bet on who can bring down the most?” 

Hawke grinned as Cullen was mounting up. “Don’t Hawke, that would be a sucker’s bet,” Cullen tried warning the man who shook his head. 

“Your on, Violet! A full sovereign.” Hawke and Fae shook on it and Cullen sighed as Rhylen tried not to laugh while walking away. Hawke did not know what he had just gotten himself into but he was soon to learn. 

****

When the three returned to Skyhold, Cullen was trying hard to not laugh at Hawke’s face as the man slowly realized that he really had taken a suckers bet while Fae smiled triumphantly. “Told you that was a sucker’s bet,” Cullen looked to Hawke who scowled towards Fae. 

“I’m never going to live this down if Varric finds out...” Hawke grumbled as several people came to take the kills to the kitchen to be prepared for dinner. Fae dismounted and the other two followed suit to lead their horses back to the proper stalls. Cullen and Hawke let the stable hands take over the care of their horses, but Fae refused to let anyone take the horse from her and set to tending him herself.

Hawke vanished to go sulk at his loss and Cullen approached Fae and Dorcha with a smirk still on his face. “Well, he can’t say you didn’t try to warn him,” Fae turned to Cullen who nodded in agreement. 

“That is true,” Cullen closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply. “You, on the otherhand, were amazing,” he complemented her as she chuckled. 

“You weren’t half-bad yourself, _Commander_ ,” she teased him as he chuckled in response. 

They kissed again but Cullen eventually pulled away, “I’m going to go finish working on my quarters,” He told her as she nodded in understanding. “Have you found a room yet?” He asked as she nodded. “Where is it?” 

“Im not telling just yet. It needs alot of work and I refuse to accept any help.” What she wasn’t telling him was that it was the abandoned tower that no one had seen fit to claim and thus she had staked her claim on it and was planning on getting started on its repairs right after she escaped the stables. 

“Fae.” 

“No, Cullen,” She told him firmly and he sighed. 

“Fine, just try not to get hurt,” He pleaded with her as she kissed the scar upon his lip. He was soon chased away by her but not before he pinched her butt. 

“CULLEN RUTHERFORD!” She snarled as he left the area with her growling low. “Jackass,” she huffed as she set about tending to Dorcha. Once he had been seen to, Fae left to head to her tower and began to work on filling up the holes. Finishing the first (and rather large) hole she disappeared up the ladder she had and set about working on the second floor. Once that was done she once more vanished up the ladder to come to the third and final room, which was the bedroom and stopped in her tracks as she looked it over. This room was less damaged, but she noted the gorgeous four poster bed sitting in the middle of the room and felt her heart stop. She immediately went to the bed and searched it for any rot (of which there was some but she could easily replace those parts that were), threw the matress against a wall as she knew better then to sleep on the dust covered thing, then she began to repair the hole in the wall she planed on shoving the head of the bed against.

As she worked she was not aware that Cullen was now looking for her, “Inquisitor!” Cullen called out to Samren who looked at him. “Have you seen Fae?” 

Samren scrunched his brows together, “She was coming and going from in there last I saw,” he pointed the Fae’s tower then and Cullen nodded his thanks before heading into the tower. As he entered Fae came sliding down the nearby ladder and he spoke. “So this is where you’ve been hiding.” 

Fae yelped in surprise as his voice reached her and she whipped around to see him standing with arms crossed, “By all that is Holy!” She spoke as she tried to calm her racing heart., “Little warning next time?” 

“I’ll try,” he smirked as he noted that she was specked with mortor. “Been busy?” He nodded towards her as she looked down at herself. 

“Yeah, just too lazy right now to change.” She explained as she walked over to the dwindling pile of bricks to snag a few before she disappeared up the ladder with him following after. She went all the way up and once Cullen arrived he stood in awe at what he was seeing. He noted the bed was shoved up against the wall with a new mattress upon it, he saw a rather nice looking dresser that matched the bed and nightstands on eitherside of the bed, he took note of several other things but then his golden gaze landed on Fae who was just finishing up patching the last hole in the wall.

He felt the flames of desire kick up and he was soon approaching her. “ _Fae_ ,” he whispered her name softly and she looked to him, but as she did he was quick to claim her lips and the kiss kicked up the passion that had been lying dormant within her since Haven. She barely had time to register that he was upon her but her body was already responding to him and she was soon wrapping her legs around his waist (causing an almost uncharacteristic groan to come from him), entwined her fingers into the fur around his shoulders, and felt his hard member as he held her close. “Maker,” he growled pulling away as he looked into her eyes, “I _**want**_ you Fae,” he began to nuzzle her as she almost purred as if in agreement to wanting him.

“I do have a bed, Commander,” she teased at his self-control and he let out a low growl that spoke volumes on his level of arousal. 

“We might not make it to the bed if we are interrupted.” Fae allowed herself to stand and then slipped past him to close the thing that acted as a door to the ladder and locked it. “How convenient,” He grumbled as she smiled. “But now that you’ve done that, you know there will be no escape for you correct?” 

“Mmn, who says I want to escape?” She purred licking her lips suggestively as his eyes filled with a passion that rivaled that of a wild animal who was ready to mate with a she-beast in heat. 

“Don’t tempt me, Fae,” he closed the distance between them and she smiled teasingly. 

“Now why would I tempt such a creature as powerful and noble as the Lion who stands before me?” She taunted him as he picked her up again to pin her against the wall. 

“A lion huh?” He rumbled as she leaned forward to nip at what little bit of his neck was exposed. “Maker!” He all but snarled as she purred again. “If I am a lion, then let me show you just what a lion is like in the throes of claiming what is his.” 

“Claim me, mo leòmhann*,” She whispered against his throat and it was those words that caused him to lose what little self-control he had left. “Take me as your neach-beatha**.” She whispered against his throat in a needy tone. Before she knew it he released her, undid his armor, flung it to a corner of her room and taking her back into his arms, he took her to the bed where she was soon pinned under him as his lips claimed her in the throes of heated passion. 

“I don’t know what language you are speaking, but keep using it.” He growled as he began to nuzzle into her throat. 

Fae shivered as she felt his hands slip under her shirt to rub at her sides. “Thoir dhomh mar do theaghlach _***_.” She pleaded with him as he continued to growl. “Take me, Cullen, claim what belongs to you.” She told him as he looked up to her. 

“Gladly.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mo leòmhann= my lion  
> **neach-beatha= life mate  
> ***Thoir dhomh mar do theaghlach= Take me as yours


	13. Twelve

Fae sat studying Bull while looking at him like he had lost his damn mind, “Do what now?” She questioned as he smiled. 

“Female Qunari armor,” He looked her up and down. “I’d think you’d look great in it.” 

“And praytell what makes you believe that?” Fae questioned as she heard Sera snickering somewhere above them at the idea, which made Fae wish that Samren had taken the mischievous elf with him instead of Varric.

“Come on, Violet, think of the effect it would have on Cullen. I know you two had a wild night in your room a month ago but this would add on an effect that would make him a bit more then just flustered.” 

“Now your trying to kill the poor man aren’t you?” She questioned as he smiled. 

“Who me? Naw, just trying to help make your long nights with him a little bit better.” 

“Bull!” Fae felt herself suddenly flustered as the burly man chuckled heartily. “But...” Fae frowned as she thought it over for a moment. She could see his eye twinkle as she thought that idea over. “Alright. Sure why not? What’s the worst that could happen? Cullen locking himself and me away for three days?” She smiled as Bull roared with laughter. 

“There’s my girl! I’ll see if I can’t get a set shipped here for you right away! Should be here within the next day.” He stood and left her alone as she groaned. 

“What did I just get myself into?” She questioned as she stood from the bench she was sitting on to go find Cullen. Within a few days of their arrival to Skyhold, the place had been repaired swiftly and now stood as proud as the first day it had been originally completed. As Fae turned to head to Cullen’s office, she noted how limp noodle like her hair was and frowned. Great, time for a bath, which means my hair will be curlier then hell itself. She huffed in minor irritation but crossed the way to her tower where she climbed up to her bedroom to grab some clean clothing; after she had everything in order, she scooped up her clothing, went down to the middle floor and entered the sectioned off area that was her bathroom. Starting a bath for herself, Fae slowly undressed after closing the door to the area and sighed at she looked at herself in the mirror, only to look away in shame. All her life she had hoped to grow up looking beautiful but after reaching full maturity (and after her first shift) she no longer _felt_ as if she could have achived that childhood dream. She knew what she looked like and it bothered her. Her hips were considered “child-bearing” hips, her shoulders were squarer then most women’s shoulders, her arms were covered in scars from knife fights she had gotten into with other teens, her legs were no different as they would often go for low blows when the opportunity presented itself. But it was the scar that ran from the middle of her back to her left shoulder and onto her chest where it ended just over her the spot where her heart was, that really brought her shame. She didn’t remember how she had gotten it exactly but she did know that it had brought excruciating agony that had lasted months, and sometimes still did if the cold started to effect her too mich. Sighing Fae stepped into the warm water and sunk into the feeling it brought as she dipped her head below the surface. Resurfacing Fae reached for the think that passed as “shampoo” here in Thedas only to discover someone had already beaten her to it. “Cullen,” she turned to see the handsome devil looking down at her with his forsaken godly smirk that always melted her heart when she saw it. “When did you sneak in here and I need that,” she smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her. 

“I was looking for you until I entered below and heard the bath water running,” He explained as he removed his bracers and gloves to roll up his sleeves to above his elbows, “And its not sneaking if you weren’t paying attention.” 

“Fuck you,” she mumbled as he began to rubbed the hair stuff into her hair and onto her scalp. 

“Later, love.” He promised as she closed her eyes at the feeling of his fingers through her hair. He cleaned his hands off in the water and she ducked back into the water to rinse her hair out. When she came back up, she shook her head and soon found his lips upon hers. “I’ll meet you downstairs,” He told her before he turned and left the room. Fae finished her bath, dressed in her clean clothing, walked out of the room as the tub drained, and slid down the ladder to her own little office-like area where she saw Cullen looking over the paperwork she had on her desk. 

“Cullen Rutherford,” she smiled as he turned to her. “Don’t touch my desk.” 

“It’s a mess,” he said as she walked over to it to slide around the edge to swat his hand away from some of the paperwork. 

“A mess where at least I know where everything is,” she told him as he pulled his hand away to rest it on the pommel of his sword. 

“If you’d let me clean it-!” 

“No.” 

“But-!” 

“My desk.” 

“Fine.” Cullen sighed as he gave up this argument for the time being. “You should still clean it up before Josephine comes in and sees it. She’s more fickle about these sort of things then I am.” 

“She already has, and I told her the same thing and _she_ didn’t argue with me.” 

“What about Leliana?” 

“Apparently she didn’t give a single care.” 

“Samren?” 

“Have you seen that man’s desk?” 

“Right forget I asked,” Cullen thought for a moment, “Dorian?” 

“He only organized my book shelves and the pillows on the couch and chairs, he won’t touch my desk.” 

“Bull?” 

“Even though I gave that man permission to use my desk he doesn’t seem to be too bothered by the mess. Said something about “understanding that he was a guest to the wolf’s domain”.” Fae smiled as she walked over to Cullen and kissed him gently on the scar. “I swear you Templars have a form of OCD.” She walked away to a little cupboard where she was known to be hiding some of the really good Tevinter Wine that Dorian loved to get her. 

“What is OCD?” 

“Right, keep forgetting that...I’m not in my world anymore. Alot of the shit I say is literally foreign to you.” Fae had to remind herself as she opened the cupboard to pull out a bag. “OCD is the short term for the words: Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Sometimes can be beneficial, others times not so much.”

“And which would I have?” He challenged as she looked to him.

“Probably the most beneficial yet annoying form of it out there. Well annoying to me that is.” She returned to the bag and pulled something out to pop in her mouth. Cullen watched her close the bag and knew what she had thrown into her mouth; she had been having really bad headaches the past few days and so the healer that she called “Mother Bear” had made her some form of medication that worked slowly in her body once she had swallowed it. Walking over to her desk she took a quick drink of water from the cup she had sitting on it and groaned. “Damn, that shit is nasty.” 

“But it is to help with your headaches.” Cullen reminded her as she shot him a glare. 

“Don’t remind me,” she growled as she returned to standing behind the desk out of the reach of his arms. He had noticed that for the past week she had become more irritable and, despite the healer clearly telling them that she was _not_ with child, her sudden mood swings had thrown Cullen for a loop and now she was all but avoiding him when she could. A knock on the door disrupted whatever Fae was going to say next and both looked to see Hawke entering. “I was passing by when I heard something about headaches. General Uptight the reason behind them?” 

“No, I have a feeling I know why I have them but seeing as how Samren would kill me if I went for a run without him or someone in the pack..” 

“Say no more!” Hawke smiled as he reached out and grabbed her arm. “I’ve been itching to see the world through wolf eyes anyways.” 

“That, my dear Garrett is called hearing the Call of the Wild.” Fae informed him with a smile. “It’s known to often happen with shifters like us.” 

“According to egghead?” 

“Sure,” Fae rolled her eyes as Cullen sighed. “Speaking of Solas, we should see if he would like to join us, I’m sure he’s feeling it too.” 

“The Call?” Solas’s voice startled everyone and caused Fae to jump away with a yelp. 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” She hissed at him as he appeared. 

“Maker’s Balls!” Hawke swore as Cullen straighten with his grip tighting on his sword.

“I apologize for frightening all of you,” Solas smiled. “I would love to go for a run. I hear it is a great bonding experience for a wolf pack.” 

“If I know my wolves, it is.” Fae smiled as Cullen looked to her. “Don’t worry, mo leòmhann.” 

“Just return safely.” Cullen frowned as she nodded. 

“If you want, you can attempt to clean my desk, but just this _once_.” She told him as he chuckled. “Damn Templars and their OCD.” She muttered as Hawke laughed. She gave Cullen a quick kiss and then followed the two men out of the door where they shifted as they took off to exit Skyhold. The soldiers smiled as they watched the three wolves run out of the gates and off into the mountains with yips and howls escaping two of the three. Cullen chuckled low then looked to her desk with a smirk as he set about cleaning it up. 


	14. Thirteen

When the wolves returned to Skyhold, they were all in a good mood and even Solas seemed to have a wolf grin on his face. Fae licked their cheeks and they did the same to her before Solas left to head back to his little area leaving Hawke and Fae alone in their thoughts. Hawke sat down on his haunchs and looked to her. _So between you and I, can I ask you something?_

 _Sure,_ Fae looked to the dark wolf who was still panting from their outing. 

 _What’s really going on in that head of yours, Violet?_ Hawke studied her as she shook her head. 

 _Honestly?_ She questioned as he nodded causing her to look down with a slight whine. She allowed him access to her memories and he was stunned into silence as he watched the memories. Then he recovered and growled low with ears folding back, _Your_ _?_

 _Yes_.

 _What happened to them?_ Fae whined again and Hawke walked over to her and nudged her as he sat next to her. He let her rubbed her head against his chest and glanced towards Cullen who was looking curiously in their direction; shaking his head, Hawke signaled for Cullen to wait until later. _Go get some rest. I need to speak with Cullen about something._  

 _Alright_ , Fae Left Hawke and the dark grey wolf turned back into his human self as Cullen came over. 

“What?” Cullen started as Hawke pushed him back.

“Your office now.” As Cullen lead Hawke back to his office, Hawke said nothing until the doors were closed and they were alone. 

“Maker’s breath! Her entirely family?” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s why she’s been so upset, was because of the death of her family?” Hawke nodded sadly. 

“And she’s blaming herself, but there’s more and she’s not telling what it is.” 

Cullen looked down at his desk in thought. “You sent her to bed?” Hawke nodded. 

“Going to head down to the tavern to my room as well. Who knew being a wolf could be so exhausting.” Hawke sighed as he stood and left Cullen standing at his desk.

Cullen frowned as he stared at his desk, Fae had been grieving the entire time she had been in Thedas and none of the had known until now. Turning to his door, Cullen decided to go see to Fae, once outside he walked towards her tower and as soon as he entered he went straight up to her room where he saw her sitting down on her bed staring at something. “Fae?” Cullen asked quietly as the rain they had been expecting to fall all day finally began its decent. When she didn’t respond, he calmly walked over to her and sat down beside her. He looked to see what she was holding and took note that it was a painting of those he assumed to be her parents and a much younger version of her with a mane of untamed curly hair and as he studied the painting, Fae spoke. 

“I can sometimes still hear their voices...” she spoke softly as she fought back tears with closed eyes, “Telling me to run...” She couldn’t bring herself to speak above a whisper, and that’s when he saw it. On the closest one of her nightstands sat an empty bottle of wine, and all Cullen could do was shake his head as he was sure that it wasn’t her first bottle but likely her fourth or fifth. It was the same bottle from a week ago when she had been in an especially pissed off mood. Wrapping her into his arms he rested his chin on her head and thought back on that memory.

_Cullen sighed as he made his way to Fae’s tower. He had not seen Fae that day or the last due to a highly ignorant Noble who couldn’t keep his nose out of her business and had been “sniffing” around her tower; when Cullen had found the man bothering her for the millionth time, he had barely been able to keep Fae under control long enough for the Noble to be escorted out of room with a threatening glare and a warning that had been backed by Cullen’s barely controlled temper. Cullen saw that the door was closed and figured that her mood had not yet improved but still he knocked and entered only to see that she was not in her office but he did hear her curse from her room all the way upstairs. “Fae?” He called out in worry but her voice exhoed down to him._

_“Be down in a minute.” She sounded as if she was kneeling down to pick something up and it made him wonder, until he heard the string of cursing coming from her which signaled that she had either cut herself or had dropped something. “Son of a cock biting motherfucking goat humping shithead of a whore!”_

Colorful use of language there Fae, _Cullen thought as he decided to head up to her room to make sure she was okay. When he stood in her room he looked around to see that she was sitting over by her dress with her arm clutched in her hand. He scanned her arm only to be greeted by a long red, open and bleeding line. “Maker’s breath Fae,” Cullen said as he approached her quickly. “Let me see,” he told her as she willingly let him take her arm. He could see that it wasn’t too deep, but the wound was growing angry. Shaking his head Cullen stood and looked into her eyes. “Stay.”_

_“But!”_

_“Fae don’t argue with me, I’ll be right back.”_

_“Fine.” She grumbled as he disappeared to grabe the bandages and other things he knew she kept in her bathroom. Returning to her side he began to clean the wound, earning himself some more colorful words and quite a bit of hissing from her. Once that was done, he put some ointment on it and wrapped it up carefully._

_“What were you doing?” He asked nodding to her arm as she frowned and pointed to under her dresser._

_“I was attempting to pick up the pieces of the glass I accidentally knocked over just before you arrived,” She informed him as he saw a neat (well as neat as one could get with shards of broken glass) pile of glass. “Some of it went under my dresser but apparently the dresser decided to bite me,”_ _Cullen looked to her with a raised brow. “It’s true!”_

_Cullen sighed and shook his head as he finished bandaging her wound. “What am I to do with you?”_

_“That’s a loaded questioned,” she huffed at him as he smirked. “You and that ungodly smirk of yours!”_

_Cullen chuckled then, “You like it.” He reminded her as she frowned and stuck her tongue out at him as if she were a five year old little girl instead of a twenty-something year old woman. Smiling he leaned forward and claimed her lips with his tenderly. “You can be such a child at times.”_

_“You like it,” she turned his words on him and he huffed with her smiling. He turned around, reached under the dresser, carefully grabbed the part of the glass that had slipped under there and pulled it out to place it with the rest of the glass shards and carefully threw them away. “Now don’t let me catch you messing with those bandages, or shifting until that injury is healed.” He told her as she stood up and stalked over to him._

_“Or what?” She taunted him as he growled low._

_“Don’t tempt me, Fae,” his eyes betrayed what he was feeling and she lifted the corner of her mouth up in her own smirk. She knew that teasing him and taunting him like she was aroused him greatly so she never took his normal demeanor around her too seriously. Reaching out he pulled her close and planted his lips upon hers with a hunger he only felt around her. “If I didn’t have so much to do I would take you here and now,” He growled feeling his need rise from the depths of his soul._

_“And I would let you,” she smiled as he eyed her as if she was a forbidden and juicy fruit that was out of his reach. “But,_ Commander _, you have things to do and recruits to go yell at.”_

_Cullen continued to growl, “Sadly I do.” He gave up growling, “I’ll stop by later to sign off on anything that needs to be signed off on.”_

_“Alright, I’m sure there will be plenty of those anyways. Normally are.” She nodded as he exited the room first with her following suit shortly after she was sure he was down the ladder. Upon reaching the first floor, she felt his arms wrap around her and she leaned back into his breastplate. He soon let her go and vanished to go yell at the recruits as she went to her desk to look over some reports and other things that she had taken on to help minimize his headaches. Granted he wouldn’t let her take on more then some of the more minor things he had no time for but he did find that it helped free up his schedule for more important things that needed his attention. As the day wore on, Cullen remained with the troops and often noted that he would see scouts come and go from her office, but then he watched a rather nosy Noble sauntering over to her office and felt himself begin to bristle. He motioned for one of his lieutenants over to him and quickly instructed the man to go prevent a situation from rising._

_Later, sometime after nightfall, Cullen was approached by the same lieutenant who was greatly frowning. Cullen listened as the man told him everything that had risen up: the Noble’s attempts to “woo” Fae which that had ended with her telling him to get out and leave her alone, the man having been persistent and having Josephine appear and telling the man that Fae was already promised to another to get the man to leave her alone. But what had captured Cullen’s attention the most was the fact that Fae was now heavily drinking due to a letter she had received that had greatly disturbed her. “How long?” Cullen questioned as the man told him. “Thank you, I will go see to her immediately.” If it was one thing Cullen had learned from Fae during their nightly talks (after their usual nightly “ritual”) that shape-shifters, like Fae, and alcohol_ **NEVER** _mixed well. Entering, Cullen noted Fae  leaning against the far wall and frowned as he saw a half empty bottle sitting on her desk. “Fae,” he was not aware that she had already downed three other bottles but when she looked at him he could tell then she had more alcohol in her system then what just half a bottle could put in her bloodstream. “Fae, how much have you had to drink?” He questioned as she watched him warily._

_“Why do you care?” She almost growled as he frowned._

_“Because, my beautiful wolf,” he responded to her softly, “I care about you.”_   _He could see her tilt her head as she listened to his words but thrn she huffed and pushed herself off the wall. She stumbled forward and grumbled something incoherently before she reached for the bottle which Cullen was swift to remove away from her reaching hand. “You son of a-!” She snarled as he met her eyes and stared her down._

_“You're done.”_

_“Who the hell are you to tell me when I am done drinken?” She growled in response._

_“Your neach-beatha,” Cullen replied calmly. She had told him what those words meant and now he used them as often as possible when reminding her why he continued to be with her. She made to argue but he wasn’t having any of it. “Bed, now,” he ordered her as she growled low._

_“Make me,” she challenged as he fought to control his temper._

She’s drunk and can’t think straight. _He reminded himself as she continued to stare him down. Somewhere in the back of his mind his templar training told him that this was not going to end well but he remained determined and suddenly had an idea. “Fae, you need to go to bed, please?” He asked as his eyes softened causing her to look at him with wonder at what had just happened._

_“But-!”_

_“Please? You’re not yourself when your upset and it worries me.”_

_“I...” Fae furrowed her brows as she watched him. His sudden shift in mood had thrown her completely off-guard and he could see that his plan was working. Sighing Fae nodded to him, “Alright,” she agreed with him as she felt him begin to help her to the ladder, she began to climb and he remained right behind her to help her just in case. Once they were in her room, Cullen began to help her undress and once she was dressed in clothes that passed for night clothing, he helped her into bed and the moment her head hit the pillow she was out and he smiled at her._

Now Cullen sat on her bed trying to comfort his once more drunken lover as she sobbed her heart out over the death of her family; as she sobbed she told him everything that had lead up to her blaming herself, but all Cullen did was just hold her.

****

The next day Fae sat in her office at her desk nursing a bad hangover, “I really need to stop drinking like that.” She groaned as she covered her eyes with her hands but it was the smell of food being set down before her that had her peeking through her fingers to see Hawke having entered. 

“So how many bottles this time?” He smirked as she groaned. 

“Six.” 

“Maker, Fae, keep that up and you’ll be drinking me under the table.” 

“Isn’t that the whole point?” She groaned as he smiled. 

“Not when your nursing a bad hangover,” he frowned as she groaned. “Eat.” 

“Will it rid me of this migraine?” 

“No but it’s greasy.” 

“Just for that I love you,” She started to eat as Hawke snorted. As she ate she heard Cullen enter and the man raised his brow at Hawke. 

“Hawke,” Cullen greeted the dark haired man who nodded. 

“Templar.” Hawke returned the greeting as Fae grumbled something about “no fighting”. “Says the one with a hangover,” Hawke smirked as she shot him a glare. 

“I will dig your heart out,” she threatened as he smiled mischievously. 

“With a spoon?” 

“A spoon is a blunt object so it’ll hurt more.” 

Cullen let that image pop into his mind for a moment. “Alright children,” he started as he walked over to Fae’s desk. “Fae, why don’t you take the day off?” 

“If I do, I’ll die of boredom and you’ll be stuck with minor things that will take up to much of your time again. Besides, I have a bad hangover and I’m sure the sun won’t help.” 

Cullen sighed at her response. “At least see what Bull wants? He’s been pestering me since just before dawn.” 

“Fine,” she sighed before she realized why Bull would be asking for her. “Oh I forgot.” 

“Forgot what?” The two men in the room asked at the same time causing her to wince. 

“Sorry, love,” Cullen caught the wince she had made and lowered his voice. “But what did you forget about?” 

Fae smirked now, “You’ll see soon enough.”


	15. Fourteen

Cullen’s jaw dropped at what he saw Fae wearing the moment he walked into her office. “Sweet Maker...” he groaned causing her to lift her gaze to see him watching her as if he truly was a lion. “What...” he could barely, just barely, contain the rising arousal he felt as she watched him, “What are you wearing?” 

She smirked at him, “What? Don’t like it?” 

“It’s...ah...” Cullen could no longer think straight as he scanned her. 

“Why Commander, I have never seen you more tongue-tied in my life,” she teased as he growled low. 

“Room. Now.” Was all he managed as she walked around her desk to go to the ladder. As she climbed up, she could sense him following and the minute they were in her room, it was as if a desire demon had taken control of him and he lunged for her, causing both himself and her to fall onto the bed as he claimed her lips with a hunger as if he was a starving man. Growling he pulled away to take off what armor he did wear (to include his gloves) and held her to the bed. “Whose idea?” He asked as she smiled. 

“Bull might have talked me into it,” Fae admitted as Cullen groaned. 

“You are not allowed to wear that outside of this tower.” He growled low as he struggled to rein himself in, which was harder to do when he had a full view of her bare skin. He leaned toward her throat and began to kiss and bite her. Fae felt herself rise to his level of arousal and came to realize that he was acting exactly like a male wolf around his mate. Before Cullen dare go further though, he leapt towards the wooden “trap” door, shut it and locked it. 

 _Oh now I’ve gone and tempted fate,_ Fae thought as he returned to her. “So Cullen how long do you think you will be able to keep me here?” She taunted as he growled again. 

“ _Three days._ ” He lowered his lips to her ear to whisper those words and she shivered. “I don’t plan on letting you out until I’ve filled you completely, until I am certain that only my name will escape your lips as you cry out in pleasure, until you are with my child.” He began to run his hands along her sides as his lips brushed along her throat with teeth scraping against her flesh as she felt her wetness gathering in her smalls. Something in her told her to stop him, that if she didn’t she would soon truly be carrying his child.

“Then let's see if you can keep up,” Fae smirked ignoring her instincts as his hands found what passed for pants and one slipped under to touch her.

“So wet,” he groaned as he began to tease her just outside of her core causing her to grow even more so. He slipped a finger into her and she let out a slight gasp, “but not wet enough,” he explained as he began to move his finger slowly, causing her to start squirming. 

“Cullen,” she moaned quietly as he growled. He removed his finger from both her core (denying her the orgasm that he knew was coming) and her pants to lick the finger clean. He was aching to sheath himself in her, to release himself from the confines of his pants, but he only removed his shirt and she ran her hands along his broad chest. “I will never understand how one man can be so well made.” She said as she felt his heated skin. 

"Templar armor is not light," He smiled as her fingers left something like fire where they traced over his skin. He soon reclaimed her attention and kissed her hungrily, these next three days were going to be days to for both to remember but neither focused on that as Fae felt his hand begin to remove the “binds” that were around her arms and the part that covered her breasts all without pulling away from their kissing. She felt him begin to knead at her breasts and that caused her to wt more.  She moaned at his touch and he gave a growl in response, which told her he was pleased with how her resolve was weakening under his caressing. He pulled away to kiss along her jaw while making a brief stop at her throat to kiss the area that was her jugular vein. His hands removed themselves from her breats, down along her sides, onto her stomach and finally down to her pants, where he hooked his thumbs onto the waist and slowly began to remove them, along with her underpants, leaving her fully bare to him. He threw the pants off to the side, pulled her legs apart gently and began to tease her once more. This time though, he teased her with not one but two fingers, which he soon plunged into her heated core and she gave a wordless gasp. This was nothing like their first coupling, no, the first time had been fully primal, almost animalistic in nature. This time he wanted to savor every little detail about what made her squirm under him, to see what motions and ministrations could cause her to topple over the edge. As he stroked her core, she began to claw the sheets, trying to find purchase where none could be found. Her fingers dug into the sheets and bed as she struggled to control herself, to not let him have the satisfaction of seeing her topple over the edge, which was what she knew he was seeking for. 

“ _Cullen..._ ” she moaned his name as he watched her lose her resolve with each carefully placed stroke of his fingers. He felt her body begin to respond automatically, he heard her moaning and whimpering his name and _that_ began to chip away at his own resolve. “ _Cullen...I..._ ” she was losing the capability to speak sentances and he couldn’t help but enjoy every bit of it as his eyes dilated with the arousal he felt building up. 

“You what, Fae?” He asked with a slight growl as she continued to squirm. “What do you need?” 

“You... I need you...” But then he began to move his fingers faster and pressed harder within her causing her fingers to dig into the bed as her hips rose, she was growing closer to an coming orgasm and he decided to end the torture and so began going harder and faster until he finally hit that sweet spot causing her to scream his name as her body shook with the high he had sent her into. 

He was only getting started though, and he did not plan on letting her escape his ministrations anytime soon.


	16. Fifteen

Fae blinked as something was placed before her on her desk. “You need to eat,” Cullen’s voice sounded close to her ear and she looked at him. 

“But...I'm not hungry.” She told him and he shook his head. 

“Please Fae, at least eat something,” He almost begged as she sighed and finally caved into his request. She had been busy all week and it wasn’t helped that he too had been busy but at least he had remembered to eat; As she caved into his request he decided that now would be the best time to ask her about her home, well her hometown. "Fae?"

"Hmn?"

"I'm curious, where were you born?" He asked as she glanced up at him. 

"A port town" She explained quickly as he tilted his head. "I was born and raised on the outskirts of a port town whose main exports were Lumber, fish and, believe it or not, wine."

"Wine?" Cullen furrowed his brow as she nodded.

"Something about the sea air where my home was located allowed for the best kind of wine anyone would ever taste," Fae smiled, "There were two varieties that were made, One was made by my Mother's family, the other was made by my former best friends family."

"Really?" 

"Yes, My mother's family made what we called the Summer Wine, while my best friend's family made the Winter Wine. Still to this day can't figure out what made that particular sea air so wonderful for growing the grapes but my ancestors just went with it and the town thrived," She smiled at the thought of her beloved home. She could see it now, the sprawling wooden and stone buildings; The ships that docked along the coast receiving or delivering their goods; the stone roadways where only horses hooves, the feet of the townsfolk, the pads of the paws of dogs and other wolf shifters and the wheels of carts had tread for hundreds of years as they refused to allow the "Modern" vehicles to come to their town; the stalls at the market where people called out their wares hoping to attract potential buyers; the guardsmen who patrolled the streets day and night, keeping the peace. The smells of the fish, sea and the freshly cut lumber came back to her as well and she smiled more to herself than to Cullen. "The town itself was a sight to behold, to see the buildings made of the stones from the sea and the Lumber of the woods..." She sighed with a smile. 

"It sounds like you loved it there," Cullen watched her as she nodded. 

"I did, hell, I still do," Fae smiled, "My hometown is a wonderful place to live and raise children. We prefer to live in what many people call an "Old fashioned" state and refuse to use the World's more "Modern" technology, even to the point that we did not allow their "modern" vehicles or ships into our town."

"Wouldn't that present issues?"

"Not when we have literally the fastest and deadliest Naval fleet around."

"Your home had a Naval Fleet?"

"Yes, and everyone in that town from the age of thirteen learns how to master a ship regardless of gender. If there are shapeshifters, such as myself, our animal forms take on a more...distinct...form but even we learn how to sail a ship and command a crew." 

"How distinct?" Cullen questioned as Fae smiled. 

"Well let's just say that in this world while I look more like an actual wolf, albeit a much larger one, my wolven body in my world takes on a more...sea and land hybrid...based form." Cullen thought over the information she had given him, but for the life of him, he just could not picture her as anything but the large ebony colored wolf he was used to seeing her shift into. "Don't worry about trying to picture what my wolf form really looks like, it is impossible for someone who is unfamiliar with the customs of my hometown." 

"Does it ever get cold?"

"Oh its freeze your ass of in the winter time, worse then it gets Ferelden, but we've learned to adapt very well." As she told him that he scanned her outfit she wore now as a thought struck him. 

"I thought you said you don't know much about your kind?" Cullen watched for her reaction but she seemed unfazed. 

"I don't, much of the ancient histories of wolf-shifters, such as myself, have been lost to the point where I know only tiny snippets. But I am not the only one around. In fact almost half of the population in the town where I was born are shifters," _I'm giving too much away..._ She thought that last bit as she watched him think all this information over. "What I am grateful for is the fact that Solas has been able to find out what he has been able to as it has helped me to put together several pieces of the puzzle that I have been trying to figure out for a long time now." _I'm putting him and everyone in danger...well everyone but Solas that is. Solas is walking straight into that shit on his own._

"A puzzle?" Cullen questioned as she nodded. 

"Don't worry too much about it," Fae said as she stood, _It's going to break my heart to do what I will but it's for his safety and the safety of the others._ Once Cullen was gone Fae looked at her desk and taking up a quill she snagged a blank parchment and began to write. 


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you have seen this Chapter is the Epilogue to this story but this story is only one of three parts to Fae and Cullen's story and I do have the other two parts planned out, for now though, this is the end of part one.

Fae walked silently into Cullen's room and smiled as she stopped to stand over his bed in time to hear a gentle snore come from him. _I'm going to miss that sound,_ Fae closed her eyes then opened them halfway to watch her beloved sleep. Turning from him, Fae set down a sealed letter addressed to him, then turned back and kissed his forehead gentle so as not to wake him. _"I love you, Cullen,"_ She whispered sweetly to him as she pulled away to watch as a curl fell into his face and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips, _"but where I am going, you cannot follow."_ She closed her eyes again then as silently as she had come, she left his room. By now everyone but those on patrol were sleeping, leaving her free to leave Skyhold. Once she was outside of the Fortress she shifted and left Samren's pack, but she knew one person had sensed it as, as she sat upon the rocky outcropping that Samren had stood upon what seemed like weeks ago, she heard someone's thoughts join hers and turned her head to look at the newcomer. _Solas,_ she greeted the grey wolf who approached her calmly.

_Where are you going, Da'lan?_ He questioned watching her with curiosity.

_North, beyond the borders of Thedas,_ She replied as she turned her gaze back to Skyhold.

She heard Solas stop next to her and he sat down, _What are you hoping to find beyond Thedas?_ He questioned as he tried to pry into her mind.

_Answers to a few questions that I won't find here._

_Very well,_ Solas nodded to that, _You will be greatly missed._ He told her as she looked at him.

_And I will miss all of you,_ She stood then, _Keep Samren out of trouble if possible._  

Solas snorted in laughter then, _I cannot promise that as he seems able to find it on his own._  

_That is true, goodbye Solas._ She turned and left him alone as he watched her dark shape vanish beyond his sight while he returned to Samren's "hive mind". 

_Goodbye, Fae Thornfall,_  With those words Solas returned to Skyhold.

****

Cullen paced in his office as he thought over what he had just discovered this morning and he wondered why she had left. _Was it because of our argument? Did I say something to cause her to leave?_ He wondered as he stopped to read the letter she had left him and he shook his head as he reminded himself that she had stated that her leaving had nothing to do with him or the argument they had endured a week ago. _Then why did she leave without saying goodbye?_ Cullen closed his eyes, he could feel his heart breaking but decided to stop moping and sighed as he put the letter away. She had promised to return to him, and so Cullen would wait for her to return however long it would take her to him. _Even if the Maker calls me to his side before she returns, I will wait._ Cullen looked out the small window and frowned. _I pray you find your answers Fae... my beautiful she-wolf..._


End file.
